Trading for Love
by DailyPhilosophy
Summary: AU It's 1853 in Japan, a time when the ninja arts have all but died out and emigration is punishable by death. Can Kakashi revive the ancient techniques of the shinobi, risking death and dishonor to take his forbidden love to America? KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any visual, audio, merchandising, or other assets associated with the Naruto brand.

A/N: This fic is not meant to be historically accurate. Liberties have been taken to make the cultural and historic aspects of this story better fit the plot.

I've also wondered why I haven't seen more Naruto fics set in historical Japan. So I'm writing one.

This is not betaed.

* * *

Sakura always acted this way after meeting him at night, making love under a darkened sky, her back pressing against the cold surface of a stone wall. The secrecy of their joining made her feel dirty, no matter how wanted her lover made her feel. So she turned her back to him while getting dressed, covering the ivory skin he had glimpsed in the pale moonlight so many times. Even after being exposed to him in the most intimate way, she shrank from his gaze. She pretended never to have uttered soft moans of pleasure and affection in his ear. Sex with Kakashi was a lustful sin to her after it was over.

It drove the silver-haired man to the point of insanity knowing that she wouldn't let him caress her softly in the afterglow of their actions. He wanted to hold her, be close to her. Anything just to drink in a few more moments of that wonderful blossom that was Sakura.

But instead, as her back was turned, her crimson yukata sliding back over her shoulders, Kakashi always acted guilty. He silently told her he was sorry that they had to meet like this. When she finished replacing her clothes, he would touch one hand to her shoulder and gently turn her around. His one eye would meet hers in a half-hearted way as he tried to conceal the sadness and longing burning in the depths of its grey-flecked iris.

For a moment it seemed as if they both regretted their actions that night, but he knew the instant he slipped out of the garden and into the night he would miss her touch just as she would miss his. He knew that the next night they would meet again in a tangle of hands and lips and passion.

With one lingering kiss to Sakura's forehead, an unspoken goodnight, Kakashi slipped off through the trimmed branches of the trees in the garden and back into his uncertain world.

* * *

"Father, I would like to request your permission to enter town and buy some new hair-things. The ones I have are starting to dull," Sakura asked.

"Well, my child, you know full well that Nagasaki is not a place for polite women of society to be all alone," her father condoned her, blabbering on about the same boring rules of respectable society. "But I suppose that a woman cannot have a joy more dear to her heart than buying new, pretty things. Unless she happens to be wed."

"Of course, father," Sakura bowed. "And I would never venture out of the house alone, so what worries do you have?"

"Yes, of course. I've hired a new personal assistant for you; I've told him how much you like to get into trouble, but we'll both see that that behavior is not an issue. I hope you find the pretty things you are looking for. Maybe something in teal to bring out your hair."

"A new retainer?" Sakura's impassive expression almost slipped into one of disgust. "I look forward to meeting them."

"I believe that you will get along quite well. He's quite the spitfire. Enough of one to put you into your place, anyway," Sakura's father chuckled to himself. "You may leave now. I've got more important business to attend to."

Sakura bowed and left the room, letting her pleasant façade drop. She absolutely detested shopping, yet that didn't stop her from using it for an excuse to leave the house. Her father, Shiro, was always impressing upon her how important it was to look nice and attract a fine, young suitor, so shopping was the only reason she was allowed to go into town.

But going into town meant being accompanied by a personal retainer, which was really more of a babysitter hired to make sure she behaved better than a dignitary going on a peace-keeping mission. Even if she wanted to walk in the private gardens surrounding their home she was required to be accompanied by a companion. She figured it had something to do with being a "fine woman of polite society" as her father always said. He repeated over and over to Sakura how the daughters of the Shogun's Bakufu were to look pretty and serve their courtiers with a timid kindness and undying loyalty if they were ever to find a good husband. As head of the group that traded with the Dutch East Inida Company, one of the few foreign companies allowed to trade goods to isolationist Japan, Shiro demanded that Sakura fit the mold of "woman."

So in the wake of this fatherly pressure, Sakura would kill two birds with one stone. On the one hand she could sate her father, if in a bit of an underhanded way, by buying more meaningless jewelry and on the other hand, she could see Kakashi.

Kakashi. That name that she thought so often in her mind, but could never say aloud. Even in the crowded streets of Nagasaki she could not utter his beautiful name. She couldn't risk being caught talking to someone like him: a peasant at best and a beggar at worst. He was, according to all cultural norms, someone too low on the social ladder to deserve her attention, not to speak of the fact that he was fourteen years her senior.

But even so, the lovely daughter of a wealthy Bakufu member couldn't stay away from this man. Her headstrong ways would never let her father have the last word, so she snuck out into the streets of the city if only to glimpse his silver hair. Most days it was all she saw of him, but it was enough.

If they were lucky, they may be able to exchange a knowing glance at a vendor's stall. If they were unlucky, they wouldn't see each other at all. Even using clever lies and distracting her retainers with promises of food or a flirty smile, Sakura couldn't always manage to be in the same place as her lover. She knew he waited for her every day, looking stoic and uncaring to those he passed in the streets, but brimming with the anticipation of seeing her just underneath the surface.

Most days when he couldn't find her, he would sneak into the garden at night and tap on her rice-paper window. She would follow him outside in her nightclothes, and they would kiss and then touch and then make love without saying a single word. When her passion quelled Sakura would blush a shade to match her hair and turn away, embarrassed and ashamed at having to hide with her love in the darkness. Getting dressed she always felt tears sting at her eyes, but never let them fall. How could she keep asking this man to risk his life for her sake?

And Kakashi would stand there, resuming the blank stare he loved to carry on his face, and kiss her before escaping into the same indefinable depths from which he came. Sakura never called his name out into the night. She knew her heart longed for him to come back and stay with her just a little longer, but she was afraid that if she said his name he would disappear like the mist hanging over the garden. She was afraid that if she said his name he would no longer be real, but an illusion of her own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura-chan! How about this?! Or this? Or maybe this?" Sakura's new personal retainer said as he held up item after item with boundless enthusiasm. Saukra continued her efforts to ignore the piles of finery he heaped into her arms, but it was hard to block out his mop of platinum blonde hair and grating voice.

"Look at all of these pretty things, Sakura-chan. I can call you Sakura-chan, right Sakura-chan?" The boy babbled on. "I know that I'm not a girl, so maybe I'm not the most cut out for picking out hair accessories, but you're so beautiful and –"

He was abruptly cut off by Sakura's hand crashing into the back of his head, "Naruto! That's enough, you idiot!"

"Hey!" Naruto whimpered while rubbing the lump that was forming at the base of his skull. "I know that temper of yours has a short fuse, but did you have to do that?"

Indeed, it was true. Sakura was infamous in the upper classes for her temper which could flair at any given moment. She had worked for most of her adolescent and teen years to keep a tight grip on her anger, but this new personal retainer had managed to push all of her buttons in less than five minutes. It wasn't her fault that he was asking for physical abuse. Her father must've been playing a cruel trick on her, sending her this man. There was no way he could "keep her under control" as her father had suggested. Rather, he made her loose all of that carefully kept control.

"Oh dear Kami, why was I sent hyperactivity in a bottle for a new assistant?"

"Well," Naruto began, "you can be a handful. There aren't many people who would accept this job offer, but I did! Do you want to know why?"

"Not particularly," Sakura huffed in annoyance while fingering through some necklaces with blue beads.

"It's because you're so pretty! And I figured that if you were so angry all the time, you'd never find a husband willing to accept you, and then I'd be there to comfort you in your old age…" Naruto shrank back as Sakura glared daggers at him. "Not that old! But you know, when you were older, and then because there wasn't anyone left for you to marry, you'd have to marry me! And I'd have the most beautiful wife in all of Nagasaki!" The blonde beamed from ear to ear.

Sakura had to take a moment to breath before speaking not only to avoid hitting him again but to avoid blushing at his compliment. "I can find a husband," she said curtly. _It might not be Kakashi, but I'll find one._ She amended in her head.

The blonde frowned in doubt, but quickly resumed his cheery attitude, "Hey, how about this one?" He pulled a long, white obi with intricate floral beading down from the top of a stall.

"I actually kind of like it," she said as she looked at the small, black beads that wound a cherry blossom pattern around the obi. It was so delicate it looked like lace.

"Well, I just thought you'd like it because it's Sakura flowers, like you!"

The young woman sighed. This boy meant well, but his sense of tact was severely lacking.

"Hello, miss, I believe that you dropped this," a voice came suddenly from behind Sakura.

"No, I don't think that I've dropped—" She turned around to see a man with an unruly mop of silver hair bowing deeply, holding an earring. Her breath stuck in her throat at seeing Kakashi. "Oh! Yes, thank you." She fumbled to correct herself and plucked the earring from his fingers.

"Hey! You! Back away from the girl," Naruto interrupted, stepping between a stunned Sakura and a still-bowing Kakahi.

"I was only giving the lady back her belonging. You wouldn't want someone so pretty to lose something and then ruin their appearance by crying because they'd lost it." Kakashi's voice remained calm and polite.

"I don't believe you. A guy dressed in rags like you is probably looking to steal something from my Sakura!" Naurto pointed an accusatory finger straight into Kakashi's face.

Kakashi raised his head slightly to lock eyes with his opponent, "Or I was hoping that the lady would be so grateful she might treat a poor beggar like me to a meal." Kakashi's exposed eye creased, the lines around it deepening in the sign of a forced smile. "A poor man like me, I don't even have both of my eyes. Look," he lifted his head fully to reveal a worn patch over one eye, "it's lucky that I saw the madam's earring at all."

"Well, She's not going to give you –"

"Naruto. Go to that stall over there and buy the nice man some dried fish," Sakura commanded, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Saukra, you trust strangers too easily. What if he tries to hurt you?"

"I said, go get some dried fish. Over there," she squeezed the blonde's shoulder painfully.

"Ok! Ok!" He said through gritted teeth before walking slowly in the direction of the fish vendor's stall. "But I'm watching you."

When Naruto was just out of earshot, Kakashi pulled Sakura in close by the arm. The contact made his skin tingle, but he suppressed the feeling long enough to whisper to her, "I'm coming tonight. I've got something to tell you."

"First you sneak up on me and now you surprise me with this? What were you thinking? You can't be so close to me in public," Sakura seethed quietly. "And you can't risk being there tonight. I don't know if Naruto will be near me or not."

"Him," Kakashi grunted.

"Yes, Him. The new "personal retainer" my father hired."

"I wasn't aware you needed a bodyguard."

"Neither was I," Sakura sighed, looking Kakashi in his eye. In a swift moment the hostility of their conversation dissipated. Kakashi's eye was soft yet urgent, and Sakura knew that he needed to see her that night, whatever the reason ended up being.

"Sakura," he cooed with his voice questioning and anxious.

"Alright. You can come," she relented, relaxing into the hand that was still on her arm.

"Shit. I think he's coming back," Kakashi panicked as Naurto reemerged from the crowd. Doing the first thing that came to mind, he took Sakura's hand and kissed it delicately.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Naruto bellowed at the couple.

"I apologize, sir," Kakashi instantly dropped Sakura's hand to raise his own in a sign of surrender. "I was only trying to thank the lady for the great favor she is doing me," Kakashi glanced to Sakura before bowing again.

"It's fine, Naruto. Really," Sakura blushed and covered the hand Kakashi had kissed with her other.

"Here's your fish," the young bodyguard tossed two skewered and dried snapper at Kakashi.

"Thank you again, m'lady," Sakura's lover said and dissipated into the crowded market.

"I tell you, Sakura, this is why your father doesn't like you being in public. Look at the kind of people that you talk to. You're lucky I'm the only one who saw that, and I'm kind enough not to tell anyone," Naurto chastised.

"Sure. Mr I'm-So-Intimidating," Sakura mocked and started to walk away.

"I am! I'm a manly man. You can't deny it! I had that rat cowering in fear! I'll prove my worthiness to you yet; I won't give up," he said following the cherry-blossom.

As they continued to walk having a heated argument over Naruto's incompetence, Sakura couldn't stop the burning feeling on her skin resulting from Kakashi's kiss. His velvet lips had touched her hand in public. As they had caressed the back of her hand everyone witnessed it. She thought they could even feel her erratic heartbeat and see the tenderness in his touch. Even now she thought everyone that looked at her could tell what had happened, and the memory of his lips would not go away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope that this chapter comes spilling off of my fingers right. I spent a long day competing at the State Speech Tournament, so I hope my creative mind functions enough to make this turn out right.

Also: I do not personally think that it's OOC for Kakashi to be direct with some of his affections; if that man has in his mind that he is going to do something, he's going to do it. He doesn't need to be dark and brooding all the time, does he?

* * *

"That big show about needing to see me and now he isn't here. For the love of all that is honorable and good, I can't believe that he has the nerve not to show up," Sakura huffed. She'd been sneaking through the estate's gardens for at least a quarter of an hour to find Kakashi, but the infuriating man was nowhere to be found. "Risking my ass for him and he's late like this," she propped herself up against a tree, "maybe I should just go back inside and forget he ever, ahh!" She gasped as a hand suddenly touched her shoulder from behind.

When she turned around she found a smiling Kakashi. "Hello," he said with a mischievous eye crease. "Now what was that about not waiting for me?"

"Do you insist on making me die of a heart attack today? This is the second one you've given me!"

"Keep your voice down," he shushed and kissed her chastely.

She would've rolled her eyes and answered with a witty retort, but she stopped short when she felt his kiss. She didn't save Kakashi her feminine wrath because the kiss was romantic. Instead, she was confused to find that there was something keeping their lips from touching. She strained in the moonlight to see what it was, reaching up and running a probing finger down his cheek then jaw line.

"Why in the world are you wearing a mask?" She stood perplexed, her hands on her hips.

"If you keep wrinkling your face up like that you'll have lines when you're old, you know."

"And if you keep skirting my questions like that you won't have balls when you're old."

"Sakura, such a temper."

She shot him an annoyed look.

Kakashi sighed and gave in to the demands of his lover, "It has to do with why I came here. So does my sneaking up on you."

"Oh, funny, I thought you wore it because you wanted to show off your incredible lack of fashion sense," she mocked sarcastically.

"Sakura," his voice held a hint of warning, "I'm trying to be serious about this if you'd just stop doubting me and listen." When she was quiet he continued rather bluntly, "I'm taking you out of here."

"What?!" Her mind immediately raced with worry. Where could he take her at this hour? None of this seemed safe or like it was a good idea. And what in the hell did any place he could take her have to do with wearing a mask?

Picking up on Sakura's worried look, Kakashi continued to explain himself. "What I meant was that I'm getting you out of here. I'm getting us out of here. We'll be somewhere that we don't have to hide any longer."

Her eyes widened in a mixture of fear and disbelief, yet he was completely collected at the idea.

"It won't be tonight, but it'll be soon. Things aren't ready yet, but that will all take care of itself," he stepped close to her and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"No. No. I don't understand. You can't just think that you can pick me up and carry me off to some far away land where everything is happy and okay. You can't take me against my will. You can't—"

"This isn't against your will, Sakura, is it?" He cut off her ramblings. "I've seen the way you look at me, especially after we make love. So full of longing and wishing and wanting. As a man and as your love, I can't just ignore those looks." He stated it as if it were the most simple, natural thing in the world. To him, it was.

But to Sakura, the sudden thought of being whisked away into the unknown was too much. "But what about risking my life?" She nearly shrieked as panic started to take over her body.

"I'll protect you," he said firmly, as if there were no room for questions.

"You're just one man. You can't take care of me like that. You can't take me, you can't…"

"Don't say things like that," he held her steady and rested his head on hers. Kakashi had anticipated that the little spitfire would react strongly, but he thought it would be with rapture and excitement. It made him slightly woozy to know that she may not want to go with him. He tightened his grip on the flower, if ever so slightly, not wanting to let go.

Sakura tried to breath. It was so hard to think when she was close to him. His sent filled her nose and his touch reverberated through her entire body. It was like being encompassed by a pleasant fog, a drug. Sakura crinkled her face in concentration, willing her mind to face the enormous proposal Kakashi had given her.

_You're scared, understandably scared._ She told herself. _This man, this man that no one else but you knows about just asked to kidnap you. Take you away from your family, your home, you're money. You shouldn't have to risk your life for something like that. Just say no and stay at home, away from the danger._

_But kidnap is a strong word._ Her thoughts countered unbidden. _You can't accept safe. Don't people do more extreme things for love? Go with him._

_Love?_ She blanched. _He's never said anything about love. All of this caring and wanting and needing but not love._

_But today, today at the market he told you. His kiss. _Sakura's breath hitched and she let out a hiccup. _His kiss, in front of everyone. That was his love, and he wasn't afraid to let the world know._

_Then why am I so scared they'll find out?_ She replied to herself bitterly.

"Sakura, come on now," Kakashi cooed, "it's okay." Unbeknownst to Sakura, she had begun to cry, filling Kakashi's shirt with tears and mucus.

"You can't keep me in the dark about this. You have to tell me what's going on," she finally spewed.

"I told you. I'll take you away from here," he said cautiously, then added, "if you want."

"How?" She asked in a weak voice. "You can't just…" she took a breath to stop tears from overcoming her voice, "can't just think it'll be that easy."

Kakashi was quiet. His eyes glazed over and his face went blank the way they always did when he was afraid. _'Won't be easy' is an understatement_, he thought. _Deadly and ridiculous and stupid are better words to describe it, but this is all that's left for me. You can't leave me. I never thought that you'd, _He paused mid-thought before having the courage to continue,_ want to leave me._

"You still won't tell me what you're going to do?" She asked.

"What do you want me to do?" Kakashi forced himself to ask.

They both waited on bated breath for the other to answer.

In the silence he pulled back and looked into the young woman's eyes. They were scared and shining and so green that Kakashi could barely stand it.

"No more tonight," he said, wanting to do nothing but wipe that look from her eyes.

"I'm not a child! I can handle whatever it is that you're going to say. If you don't tell me what's going on here, how am I supposed to know if I want to do it with you or not?" She put both hands on his chest and pushed their bodies further apart.

Kakashi smiled half-heartedly, "Now there's the Sakura I know."

"What Sakura you know?!" She demanded.

"The one with the temper," he smirked, waiting for her reaction.

But instead of a good wallop to the chest he felt her lean into him in defeat. "You…" she breathed out in a half-affectionate, half-annoyed way. "You should kiss me now."

"Alright," he said and pulled down his mysterious mask. As she pushed herself up, waiting for a kiss, he spoke again. "This mask, it's kind of for effect," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm kind of learning how to sneak around. It helps me feel like people don't see me."

Before Sakura could decide whether she wanted to laugh at his statement or ask him what all the sneaking around was for, her lips were caught in a tender kiss. She immediately grasped his shoulders for support as an overwhelming sense of bliss filled her veins and coursed through her body. With Kakashi's lips moving against hers, their taste flowing into her, she forgot all of her objections to his crazy idea. She thought all she wanted to do with keep kissing him, keep drinking him in like a fine sake. She wanted to stay drunk off of his kiss forever, her life be damned.

She was so caught up in his kiss that she almost didn't hear him say, "I'm training to be a Shinobi."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've been reading Pride and Prejudice. It's probably a good influence on this story.

* * *

Kakashi was completely aware of the fact that he was, beyond the shadow of a doubt, an unmitigated fool.

Yet he was still perfectly adept at justifying his foolish actions. Currently he was trying to assure himself that convincing Sakura to run away with him was the correct thing to do.

He sat, cross-legged and attempting to meditate, while his thoughts ran of their own accord around and around topics, unabated. Beneath his calm brow, not furrowed or marred with any worry, ran a constant river of unpleasant thoughts. If still waters ran deep, Kakashi was the ocean's most bottomless trench.

He first thought of the impropriety of the situation he had put his lover in. To ask a fair, young lady to elope to a strange land with no money and no hopes was not the object of his plan. Still, it could be the result. Then he thought of how he felt for her, and this reminded him that all of his intentions were of only the most sincere kind. He wanted to take her away from her imposing father and duties to society. He meant to take her to a place where, when they were united, they would be lover and beloved, not man and woman. But then he would think again on how this perfect place did not exist beyond his own making. It was far more likely that no matter how far the couple ran, they would be met with misery and anxiety. He could not expect Sakura to say yes to such an immense uncertainty; he could not expose her to the harsh world he had known. Yet he knew there was every reason she should go with him. So Kakashi could not decide what he wanted more: to have Sakura all to himself in a place of his making or to let her exist in the world she had always known and was certain and secure.

Setting these warring ideas aside for a moment, Kakashi turned his mind to another disconcerting notion. Foolish did not begin to describe the idea he was forming in respect to becoming a Shinobi. The days of these great warriors were but fond memories for the people living in Japan. Their arts were practiced only by the few masters who clung stubbornly to the ways of old, and Kakashi did not know where to find any of them in this modern town.

So being left all alone to teach himself the ancient ninja arts and to doubt or assure himself of the propriety of his scheme, Kakashi could only decide that any path he took would lead him to pain.

If he eloped with Sakura their path would be full of danger and, most likely, failure.

If he stood still and did nothing he would never be happy, and he was sure that Sakura would never be truly happy, either.

However, for the time being his action or inaction depended on Sakura's decision. If she said yes, he would be at her side in an instant, but if she was to say no, he would take all leave of her.

Settling on the fact that meditation could be of no use to a man so preoccupied with his thoughts, Kakashi stood and prepared himself for a long, vigorous night of training. In the dark light of a small fire, Kakashi worked himself into a great furry of fists and sweat. When dawn greeted the man, he fell, exhausted, to his knees.

* * *

When Sakura awoke, her eyes snapped open with a violent motion and their pupils dilated.

Someone was knocking on her door.

"Sakura-chan! It's time to wake up!" she heard from the other side of the screen.

"It's Sakura-sama, you baka," she yelled in a scratchy voice.

"Aww, come on! You should let me call you Sakura-chan," Naruto nearly begged.

"And you should tell me what it is that you want before I decide to get cranky."

"You've been sleeping in there for so long that your father is worried about your health. He wants you downstairs at breakfast directly."

Sakura groaned with much dramatic flair, "Tell my dearest father that I shall then be down, directly."

"Here, so that you won't take so long let me help you get dressed," Naruto's shadow on the thin wall moved nearer the sliding door.

"If you so much as try to peek in at me I'll have no reservations about sending you right back through the wall!" Sakura huffed in anger and embarrassment. "Really, of all the improprieties you must make me endure."

Before another threat left Sakura's mouth, Naruto was gone. The boy chose wisely in giving up his ill-conceived plot to invade Sakura's room.

As she dressed, the pink-haired beauty gazed upon herself. Indeed, her father was right to question her health. Her eyes were stained a deep purple underneath from lack of sleep and crying. Her hair was in ruins, and her mouth would not lift into a smile no matter how much she willed it to.

Upon hearing Kakashi's confession of wanting to be a Shinobi she promptly flew into a dizzied state and fell limp in his arms. When she regained consciousness some time later she was in her room, her window closed and the man in question long gone.

Sakura hated to think that her unexpected fainting drove him away. She even doubted if he would ever dare to return after her reaction, but she soon conceited that she was being too far-fetched in her own assumptions. Kakashi probably only meant to put her safely back in her bed.

That, however, was not much comfort. For many minutes after that Sakura could think of nothing but Kakashi's words. Training to be a Shinobi? Taking her away? The more she wondered on these subjects the less she could understand them.

In her confusion, she gave up on all rational thought and cried until she fell into a half-sleep. Then she was aware of a painful feeling in her chest, but couldn't make out what it was from. She finally fell fully asleep as the sun was just rising over the hills.

Now, in her waking state, she dared even less to think about the previous night's events. Instead of dwell on those memories, she dressed and was down to breakfast in only half an hour.

* * *

Over breakfast she barely uttered a word beyond, "yes," "no," and several reassurances to her father that she was, actually, feeling perfectly fine.

All the while he related to her the goings-on of the day. He was to see several officials just outside of Nagasaki to settle some long-awaited business transactions. This left Sakura to spend the day alone in the house the way that she saw fit, and she was certainly grateful for the solitude it would give her.

Occupied by her anxious need to be alone, Sakura only listened minutely to what her father said.

"And in a few days I should expect that my new business partners will come visit us. This will be a perfect chance for you to wear your favorite Kimono, my lovely daughter," he said with some significance.

Sakura looked up in confusion for a moment before asking, "Why, father, the need for such formality? Surely if your business will be settled by then you do not need me to make some grand impression on your business partners. I think that a good yukata will do just fine."

"Oh! But I do want to see you dressed in your finest. A lady is always to look her utmost when meeting new guests," her father looked at her significantly once again. "But, Now I must be leaving. Do be sure and finish your breakfast, or at least your tea." He said before exiting the room.

Sakura sat for a moment in grim contemplation of the meaning of her father's words. Of course it was in his nature to say that a lady should look her best at all times, but he had never insisted on her wearing a formal Kimono to meet his trading partners. Perhaps this was a deal of more importance than she could imagine, but that didn't satisfy her imagination for long.

If she was to look uncommonly good for a new guest there was certainly another motive. Her father was hinting at something, but between thinking on his intentions and Kakashi's words, she could not make out the meaning of it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for the lag between updates. Life has just been handing it to me. On a silver platter.

* * *

It had been three days since Sakura had seen Kakashi, and the fiery woman spent every free moment of her time wondering when he would choose to show up.

"Infuriating, infuriating man!" she stomped loudly. "If he wasn't prepared for me to reject his idea he should never have said it out loud! I am not going with him. I don't even want him here. I'm glad he hasn't come," her speech lost conviction as she went on. "Well, I…" she bit her lip as her anger turned into worry, and she finally sighed in defeat, "I hope he comes, eventually." She sat on her bedroll, at a loss for what to do until there was a light tap the her door.

"I am here to dress you, Sakura-sama," a voice said quietly from the other side.

Sakura instantly stood, snapped from her thoughts of Kakashi, "You may enter." The door made a rustle and then slid open.

"I have brought the kimono your father has requested that you wear," the lady entered.

"Of course," Sakura gave a slight bow out of habit. She had forgotten that tonight was the dinner her father had talked of so often. For the preceding seventy-two hours Shiro had done nothing but yammer away about the illustrious group of businessmen who were gracing his household by coming to dinner.

Sakura knew that it was normal for her father to praise guests, but he was becoming invariably obsessed with this group of associates. He preached their virtues as if they were Buddhist monks. He also nagged Sakura about the values of being lady-like more than normal. And kept hinting that she should practice those values. And sent her to the bath house to make her skin "glow like the morning dew." And was now picking out her clothes for her. And, quite frankly, all of this made Sakura think that her father was trying to play matchmaker.

As the dressing woman continued to layer the elements of the Kimono onto the young woman's body, Sakura ran through all the possible results of her father interfering in her love life.

If Kakashi didn't come back this might be a helpful situation.

If she chose to receive this mystery man kindly, the match her father made could end in disaster, an admittedly hilarious disaster, or it could prove to be something quite significant.

If she married the man she would have the most elated father in the world.

She may even be coerced into marring this man.

But if Kakashi returned. If he returned. But Sakura couldn't imagine what would happen if he returned. She couldn't allow herself to be swept away by his romantic ideals and get tangled in an imprudent elopement. Still, things could not stay the way they were, and she didn't have the will to break his heart or her own.

The obi was placed around Sakura's waist and pulled tight. The dresser tied it into the most elaborate bow she knew how to, then left the room.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the glass of her window pane. Her body was a perfect, lady-like cylinder adorned with her family's crest. The steps she took to reach the window were dainty and elegant, restricted by the gown. The way she reached out her hand to touch her reflection was feminine and soft, and the way her eyes were barely raised to meet her own gaze was demure. Sakura contemplated her reflection. It was a saccharine sweet façade that she longed to crack.

It flickered in the candle-lit glow of her room and disappeared for a moment in the oncoming twilight.

It flashed out of view again, and Sakura blinked several times to stop the tricks the light was playing on her eyes. When there was another knock at the door she turned around.

"Hey, you've got to come down soon, Sakura-chan," Naruto called. "I'm going to escort you to meet the guests."

"And ogle me all the way there," she joked.

"I will not!" He said in a defensive tone. "But come on already."

"Don't worry. I'll be there in just a minute. I'm not quite ready," Sakura called. She wanted to stall the inevitable for as long as she could.

"No! Come on. If I don't bring you down I'll get in trouble," he whined.

"I said come back in a few minutes!" Sakura nearly yelled.

"Sheesh, ok. I'll go wait at the other end of the hall for you," and she heard his footsteps fade.

"Now why in the world is it so cold in here?" Sakura shivered. There was suddenly a cold draft hitting her back. She turned around to see the window open. "But I don't think I left it that way," she wondered, face contorted in confusion.

Before she could take a step to close the window, there was a warm hand on her shoulder and a warmer breath on her neck.

"Hello, my little cherry blossom."

The pick-haired beauty shivered for a different reason, reacting to the deep, velvety voice resonating behind her. Her own vocal chords stuck together with surprise and terror. "You…" she managed to breath out, voice airy and weak.

"Me," a certain silver-haired man said and circled his arms around her. "You know, it's hard to embrace you when you're in this dress, but the way it makes you look takes my breath away."

"How in the hell did you get that window open without me noticing?" She said, anger seeping into her tone.

"Now that's a silly question," he traced a masked pair of lips up her neck.

"No. It's not silly," she squeezed her eyes shut against the spike of pleasure he sent through her body.

"Sure it is," he pulled down his Shinobi mask and pressed a kiss to her cheek with newly bare lips.

It scorched her skin in the most delightful way. "Why don't you tell me what's—"

"Why don't you kiss me?" He turned her around until their bodies pressed close together and caught her mouth in a slow kiss. She twisted her face away, barely resisting melting into his sensual touch.

The lingering taste of his mouth made it hard for her to concentrate, but she managed to bite out a few scathing words. "You don't attempt to speak to me for three days, then you break into my bedroom and all you can say is, 'why don't you kiss me'?"

"What's the special occasion for this kimono?" He avoided her question by running the silky fabric through his fingers.

"Not a word about missing me? Not a word about why you didn't come sooner? Not a word about where you've been? And you certainly can't say a word about climbing through my window? And if you want to know so badly, this kimono is for when I meet my future husband," Sakura spat.

Kakashi's eyes snapped to hers, "Future husband? Sakura, you don't need to threaten me in such outrageous ways."

"You think it's a bluff? My father has a suitor waiting for me downstairs. I was about to leave when you so rudely interrupted."

"I only heard Naruto say that you were meeting guests," he replied.

"So now you're spying on me, too? What? Is it not enough that you threaten to kidnap me then disappear for three days? You had to watch me while you did it?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sakura," he said softly, "you know that's not what I was doing."

Sakura gave a sarcastic sign of agreement.

"I had to sneak in here so that no one would see me, and I had to wait until Naruto was gone. I didn't intend to overhear him, but I did. Now," he looked directly into her eyes, "does your father really have a suitor waiting downstairs for you?"

Sakura avoided his gaze, "He didn't say so in quite so many words."

Kakashi went ridged and backed away from her. "Then you'd better go find out." He motioned for her to go out the door, but she didn't move, suddenly feeling guilty. "What's wrong? I thought that you wanted to go meet your future husband." He stood calmly, giving her a silent dare to walk away.

Sakura covered her eyes with one hand and sighed, "No. I don't really want to go down there."

"And yet you don't want me here."

"This isn't how this was supposed to go! It wasn't supposed to be like this when you came back," She said, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Then how was it supposed to go?" Kakashi asked with venom behind his words.

"You were supposed to –"

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Are you alright in there?" Naruto asked through the door. "I thought I heard you arguing with yourself or something weird like that."

Tension filled Sakura's body as she was caught between Naruto's question and Kakashi's.

Kakashi stood still, burning a hole into Sakura's conscious with his stare. She panicked and pleaded with Kakashi for help. Her face shook from strain as she waited for his reaction.

He stepped up to her, expression unchanging, and whispered into her ear, "Talk to him."

"Yeah," her voice cracked, "I'll be right there. I'm fine," but feeling Kakashi's breath return to her neck made her anything but fine. She felt that she might come undone at the seams.

"I'm going to wait here for you," Kakashi asserted, "and when you come back I'm going to show you how this was supposed to go."

Sakura nodded imperceptibly and turned to meet Naruto in the hall. When she looked over her shoulder to see Kakashi, he was already out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

"So why were you talking to yourself like that, Sakura?"

"I was just, ahh..." she fumbled for words, "What was that again, Naruto?"

"You sure do seem distracted, you know that? You were probably just in there imagining what would happen when you went downstairs, weren't you? It's ok. I won't tell anyone that you were practicing what to say to the guests," Naruto reassured her with a small pat on the back.

"Sure," Sakura shook her head in confusion and almost tripped over her Kimono. "Stupid thing. I can't even walk in this."

Naruto took her arm and supported her as she walked, "You really don't want to go down there, do you?"

"No, that's not true. Of course I want to meet these guests," Sakura lied. _I'd love to meet them in hell right about now_, her inner voice amended.

Naruto looked at her skeptically, not fooled by her lack-luster attempt at hiding her real feelings. "I know that you think I'm dense," he said seriously, "but I can at least tell when someone I'm stuck with all day every day isn't feeling alright. Especially when it's a pretty lady." He gave her a literal wink and nudge.

"Naruto!" She punched him weakly and tried to hide a smile.

"At least that one didn't hurt!" the blonde beamed. "Maybe now you feel a little better."

"Thanks," she told him reluctantly, "I do."

"Now only if you could walk faster in that dress!" He nearly yelled, returning to his obnoxious self.

Sakura nearly yelled at her escort for implying that she was deficient at walking while in a dress, but checked herself when the door to the dining room came into view. Inside she could hear several servants rushing back and forth putting finishing touches on each set of dishes adorning the table and making sure the good tatami mats were perfectly squared.

"Hey, if they give you any trouble I'll show them what for," Naruto said. "I can't leave my lady all alone and in distress!" His eyes got glossy with emotion and he puffed his chest out with pride at his statement.

Sakura prepared herself to enter the dining hall and assumed her most calm, submissive face saying, "Thank you, Naruto-sama," before giving him a small bow and walking to the door where a servant waited to seat her.

"Wow," he said in astonishment, "Naruto-sama. She called me Naruto-sama!" Elated, his pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

Sakura sat quietly at the table, her head lowered to her yet-empty plate and her hands folded neatly in her lap. It was a convincing disguise for the young woman. When she heard the company advance on the dining room with roaring laughter and loud speech her nerves fluttered, yet when the door was thrust open she appeared the perfect daughter she was expected to be.

"And how! Well, my adored and honored guests!" Sakura's father boomed as he entered the room, "We shall dine, and in the company of my beautiful daughter no less. Let me introduce you to the object of my affections, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura bowed from her place, but did not raise her eyes. Even if she did have the boldness to ruin her father's evening by acting anything less than a lady, she did not have the courage to face her suitor. She waited on bated breath, knowing that in seconds her father would lay her fears in front of her: that moment when she would be introduced to a man who might be her future lover, her future lover, her future Kakashi.

"And my lovely jewel, this is Akimoto-sama, Tsuruga, sama, and," Shiro paused, a knowing smirk in his voice, "this is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's heart leapt forth with tremendous momentum. As the other two men greeted her warmly, she did not hear Sasuke say a word. She longed to know what his voice sounded like, and her curiosity demanded that she lift her eyes to catch a glimpse of his face. As much as she ached to know who this mysterious man standing in front of her was, her fears got the better of her. However, it was not the fear of the man himself that kept her from being a polite guest; it was the fear of her own reaction that kept a greeting from passing her lips.

All through dinner Sakura sat in silence, which was quite unusual for her. When asked a question she would blush or whisper something unintelligible, and when the guests found conversation with the pink-haired beauty impossible, they returned to laughing and telling stories with each other.

She only picked at her food, even though course after course of her favorite items were brought out. The few times she managed to bring the culinary delights to her lips she used it only as an excuse to look at Sasuke. The first time she caught sight of him the chopsticks she held nearly fell from her hand. Even from the briefest of glances she knew that he was breath-taking. His eyes were of the deepest black, the orbs captivating and glossy and nearly carved from onyx. His features were dignified and refined being set in beautiful ebony skin. Maybe most enchanting of all his air was of the most stately, noble nature Sakura had ever known. The elegant manner which governed Sasuke attracted Sakura like a moth to a flame.

From that first glance, sitting with a nori-encrusted roll pressed between her lips, Sakura knew that her fears were very founded indeed. This man was so unlike Kakashi. He was respected and poised to be sure, but Sakura knew that the real reason she felt so instantly attracted to him was that a relationship with him would be accepted. She could not imagine a better choice of husband. He was handsome, wealthy: a man of class and society.

And, Sakura told herself, this was what a husband should be.

She placed him against Kakashi in her mind. What could hidden passion and hasty sex compare to a house and a family? Without even speaking one word to Sasuke, Sakura knew that he could give her everything Kakashi could not. There was wealth, power, status, a house and home and a family to be had.

While Kakashi could only wish to provide for Sakura this raven-haired man could provide Sakura with her every wish.

This realization, above all else, terrified Sakura. That she could actually hope to be a wife was an unwelcome revelation. To hope to be a wife, to allow herself to marry this man, would mean that she wanted what her father wanted for her. If, in the end, she really wanted to follow her father's wishes, her affair with Kakashi would have been nothing but an act of rebellion. All of the nights spent with Kakashi that were filled with lust would mean nothing. She would not have been with Kakashi for love, if she ever believed that illusion to begin with. She would have been with the peasant man only to fill her own vice.

That did not sit right in Sakura's stomach. She had been so close to euphoria when with Kakashi, and despite the pain and regret of their meetings she longed to be in his arms and make those same mistakes a second time, a third time, a fourth time.

Before she had any more time to ponder the validity of her own feelings, dinner was over. Before long she found herself outside with Sasuke, wandering in the gardens. Neither spoke a word for many minutes.

Upon reaching the grove of cherry trees at the west end of the garden Sakura said, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but may we rest? So much walking directly after dinner is rather upsetting."

Sasuke only nodded and they both sat on the nearest bench.

"I do not pretend to be here on any errand that does not include business," Sasuke spoke.

Sakura was caught off guard by his sudden statement and turned to him, confused. "I am afraid that I do not quite understand. My father has invited you on a count of business, I am sure. What other motive have you for coming?"

"You know very well that I am here for you. That is my business."

Sakura balked. "I am your business?"

"Yes. I require a wife, after all."

Sakura froze. She was savvy enough to know that this man would not talk a lady alone into a garden without the intent of courting her, but his frankness surprised her. It took a moment before she regained the ability to speak. "I am quite aware of this," she said simply.

"Then you shall make the proper arrangements, I trust," Sasuke said, not even looking her in the eye.

Sakura felt as if she were outside of herself. There was certainly more than one reason why this was wrong, and she was aware of it. Yet some part of her that was acting of its own will kept agreeing to this man's requests. The rest of her attempted to be repulsed, or at least outraged. Marriage was a business? She was a matter of business?

The idea should have been laughable. It should have made her shout protests. It should have filled her with righteous indignation.

But the only thing she could manage was a, "Yes. I will."

"Of course I shall—" The sound of footsteps approaching cut the Uchiha off. "I was assured, sir, that the lady and I would have the gardens to ourselves," he said with distain as the man approached.

The man stopped and the moonlight made his hair reflect the brightest silver color as he spoke, "Of course. I do not mean to interrupt; it is only that my master has asked me to gather a certain herb from beyond this part of the garden. I shall simply take another path."

"No!" Sakura squeaked at the sound of the man's voice, "I do mean, good servant, that you may pass this way. I know that the garden is much easier to reach from this path. Simply take another route back to the house."

"Thank you," the man said, and continued to walk through the grove.

As he stepped in front of the bench he bent down in a low bow to Sakura, who looked up into Kakashi's smiling face and thought that if one more person gave her a fright that evening, she might fall dead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Dear reader, this chapter contains mild vulgar language and softcore lemon. If you do not want to read anything sexually explicit, stop at the page break. You won't miss anything that's vital to the plot.

* * *

"What in the hell were you thinking coming over to Sasuke and me unannounced? " Sakura raged. She was once again standing in her bedroom with Kakashi. "Sneaking around like that, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

But Kakashi didn't respond.

"And will you stop looking at me like that? Like you're all high and mighty. What was I supposed to do, tell him no?"

"I think that you should have done what you thought was right," Kakashi stated simply.

"Oh, you do? You do?" She walked toward the still-masked man, "And you don't even care that I'm marrying him?"

"You're not marrying him."

Sakura was stunned. Kakashi must have witnessed her telling Sasuke yes, yet he believed it was all some kind of perverse joke. "Watch me. Watch me marry him. I'm sure you can sneak your way into the ceremony," she scathed.

"You won't marry him. You don't love him."

"How do you know what I'll do, what I have to do?" Sakura barely held back tears as she went on, "I don't have a choice. I'm a dirty woman who gets sold to a husband like a piece of meat and is happy about it because she'll be accepted! And you! You uncaring, unthinking, unmitigated ass! You can go and take your freedom and damned crazy Shinobi ways and woo some other girl. It's wasted on me!"

In a blinding display of speed, Kakashi trapped Sakura against the wall. His forearms were pressed on either side of her, but he didn't allow their bodies to touch. "Sakura," he began in a low, warning tone, "you are not a girl. You are a woman. A strong, feisty, beautiful woman who can damn well take care of herself. Don't play the victim in front of me. You've got a choice to make, and if you want to walk away from me and into his cold arms after tonight I won't stop you," he leveled his gaze with hers, dark orb filled with a barely-contained mix of anger and hurt, "but I won't let him have you until I make sure that you never forget me." Kakashi slowly pulled his mask from his face and let his hot breath fall in short pants onto Sakura. "I'll make sure that you never fall in love with anyone but me."

Sakura inhaled sharply then exhaled a whimpering breath. Kakashi had never made so passionate a speech in all the time she had known him. It was overwhelming to know how much she affected him. There was no telling how much pain she had put him through to push him this far. She was ready to split apart. She was ready to fall to her knees, to cry, to yell and scream, ready to do anything except keep staring into Kakashi's piercing gaze.

And when he kissed her, her world imploded. Sakura fell into a black hole where reality ceased to exist. She clung to the front of his shirt and it was that same heady, intoxicating feeling all over again. She was back in the garden on one of those nights where they would make love. The moon was spilling in her window and his sent encased her, his warmth keeping the cool night air from her skin. His lips were velvet again, and she couldn't function when they slid over hers.

"Kakashi," she sighed in pleasure.

He pulled away from her only enough to see her face, "Let me show you how this is supposed to go."

She nodded mutely as he ran a palm gently down her cheek. Her eyes were puffed and red and her mouth quivered with uncertainty. "Kakashi," she exhaled again, but he silenced her with a soft kiss.

"I know, Sakura," he assured. "You don't have to worry about him, alright? It doesn't matter what you told him. This is you and me."

"No, no, you idiot," she mumbled, "I mean that I'm sorry and I lo—"

He kissed her passionately before she even had the time to finish the words, and for the second time in minutes his lips had her mind thrumming with ecstasy.

"Love you," she finished when the finally broke apart.

"I knew that, too," Kakashi smirked.

Sakura smiled in amusement, "Be quiet," she leaned up to his ear, "And make love to me."

* * *

Kakashi no longer felt the need to hold back and pressed his body firmly to hers. Even in her encumbering kimono, Sakura felt right to him. She was soft and feminine and yielding to his touch. Blood thundered in Kakashi's ears and through his heart and into his groin at the sensation of simply being this close to her. He wanted to drink her as if she was the holiest of waters and her love could wash away his imperfections.

She sighed as his lips descended on her neck, kissing feather-light patters across its skin. He pressed his mouth to her pulse point and felt the racing of her heart. He sucked gently, earning a low inhale from his beautiful partner.

Sakura brought his hand to the tie of her obi and urged him to pull it off.

"A little impatient, are we?" He chuckled in her ear.

His husky voice made her shiver, "All of this waiting and now you want to slow down?"

"What I want is to explore you, to taste every bit of your skin. I want to make you sweat and moan and when that isn't enough I want you to scream my name." He began to pull slowly on the elaborately tied ribbon, "I want you to forget everything except me." It slipped open and fell to the floor, "I want you to come at the same time I do." He moved his hands to her shoulders, slowly pushing the Kimono off of her body. "I want to make you mine, Sakura."

Sakura's chest heaved as she listened to his words. The deep bass of his voice made her trembled with anticipation as much as the sensual caresses of his hands did. She could feel him peeling away her dressing one piece at a time, his touch lingering across her arms, stomach, thighs.

Kakashi watched her body as it was exposed bit by bit in front of him. First the soft curve of her hips became visible. The milky column of her neck dove further and further down, exposing her collar bone, the top curve of her breast.

Sakura blushed under her lover's intense gaze. The way his eyes followed her body with reverence was at once overwhelming and gratifying.

Kakashi slipped the final piece of wrapping from her body and left her in only a plain white sheath. From under it he could make out the fullness of her breast and distended nipples. Mesmerized, he trailed one hand down her chest and ran his thumb over the small nub.

Sakura's back instantly arched, an electrified pulse going down her spin.

"You're so beautiful," Kakashi whispered before parting the thin fabric and taking a rosy bud into his mouth. Sakura let her head fall back in pleasure as his tongue ran, slick and wet, over her. He traced her areola with satisfaction, tasting her slightly salty skin, before grazing her peak with his teeth.

Sakura moaned, barely able to stay standing. Realizing this, Kakashi let her breast go with a gentle kiss and led her to the bed. She removed the final pieces of her clothing before sinking down onto the bedroll, the vision of a perfect woman stretched out before Kakashi.

He lowered himself to one side of her, floating just above her chest.

"You can sit there and stare," Sakura breathed, "or you can think about joining me." She pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him.

He pulled away for a moment, "But I think you look much better this way than I would," and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned again, melting into his hot mouth.

"Please?" she pleaded, staring at him with hooded eyes.

Kakashi smiled and sat up, pulling his tattered shirt over his head and reaching for his pants. Sakura stopped him by placing her hand on top of his.

"Let me," she offered and sat up, running her fingers over his inner thigh.

Kakashi's muscled jumped under her touch, "Such a little vixen." Then it was his turn to inhale sharply when she reached beneath his clothing to run a hand over his shaft. She smirked and kissed him, continuing to pump his length at her own pleasure.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold back," he tried to say, but between her demanding kiss and soft hand, he doubted she understood a word he was trying to say.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that can be reduced to a whimpering mess," Sakura cooed.

Kakashi grunted and took hold of her wrist, pulling her hand away. He looked at her and unconsciously licked his swollen lips, a flash of animalistic desire coming to his eyes. He took her back onto the bed, letting his legs trap her.

Sakura's feminine muscles clenched from the sudden contact of his thighs squeezing hers and his bare skin rubbing against her breasts.

"I told you I couldn't hold back. I told you I was going to make you scream my name."

Sakura gasped at his words, feeling his hips bearing down on hers.

He reached between them and parted her legs, but his eyes stayed locked with hers. As his hand inched closer to her opening, she tried to close her eyes while waiting for him to touch her where she wanted it most. She could feel herself throbbing, her pelvis trying to push closer to him.

"Look at me," he commanded, and she obeyed.

His eyes burned with an unquenchable fire as he touched the patch of pink hair above her mound. He didn't look away as he ran one finger the length of her opening, teasing her clit and lips. Sakura groaned his name.

"You're so wet," Kakashi remarked with awe and brought his slickened finger to his lips. He never stopped watching her while he put the digit in his mouth and groaned at her sweet taste. Sakura's breath quickened at his actions and the erotic feeling of his eyes on her only made her desire burn brighter.

Not being able to deny either of them any longer, Kakashi slipped the final barrier between them off of his legs and placed his head at her opening.

"Oh, God, yes…" Sakura panted, urging him to fill her.

After an unbearable moment, Kakashi brought his hips down on hers, his shaft entering her in a powerful thrust. Both bit back moans of pleasure at the feeling: he filled her to the brim and she held him in a tight vice.

Kakashi began to rock his hips slowly, thrusting into her as deeply as her body would allow. As she moved up to meet him their rhythm began to grow faster. A slow, sensual undulation turned into a heated movement and Sakura's breasts began to bounce in time with her hips.

"Kakashi," she managed to moan.

"Say it again," he groaned.

"Kakashi."

"God, Sakura, say it again," he angled his hips perfectly so that with every thrust he stroked her clit.

"Ka-Kakashi," Sakura's moans went careening upward, getting louder with every moment. Her body shook in violent fits, ready to fall into the abyss.

"Say it when you come, Sakura," Kakashi bit off, trying to hold back his own orgasm.

The pink-haired beauty screamed her lover's name as her body went rigid with the force of her orgasm. It tore through her the way no other feeling ever had, and she realized through the blinding pleasure that this was what it meant to be in love. To love Kakashi.

He came with her and their bodies fell limp.

"I love you, Sakura."

"Stay," was her reply.

Kakashi knew that as much as he wanted to hold his Sakura through the night, he had to leave the grounds of the estate before morning. Still, he couldn't let her down and whispered, "Ok," as she fell asleep. He drifted through the after glow of their actions with contentment before slipping out of the window.

* * *

A/N: So there's a little bit of pay-off for all the suspense you've been put through. But the lovebirds aren't out of the woods yet. (And if I had an evil laugh, this is the place that I would use it.)


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura was disappointed to find that Kakashi was not by her side when she awoke, but his warmth still lingered, engulfing her body. She touched her hand to her lips, thinking that she could still feel his kiss. She was happy; she felt bliss. And after waking to such wonderful feelings of joy and perfection, Sakura found it very difficult to stomach the presence of Sasuke, her fiancé.

Sasuke sat opposite her silently sipping tea. Naruto, who was standing against the wall behind Sakura, eyed the young businessman with disgust. Sakura's father occupied the space to her right, beaming at the two 'lovebirds.'

While Sakura kept a straight-laced face in the company of the men, it was almost too hard for her to resist a knowing smile when she thought of Kakashi. She would bring the cup up to conceal her mouth as it was appropriate to do, but she more often than not simply hid the curve of her lips behind the porcelain and didn't drink.

Then her eyes would wander in Sasuke's direction and it was no longer a challenge keeping a smile from her face. Any trace of happiness would slip away from Sakura's demeanor when she was unfortunate enough to look at the somber man; in its stead a profound sense of awkwardness would appear.

"Sakura, my petal, there is no need to be so coy around your new love. Your engagement was quite sudden, indeed, but not unexpected. Let him see your eyes shine; there is much to be happy about in such times," Shiro smiled to his daughter. "In fact, I do not believe there is any time that more a cause for celebration than this. Oh, but now listen to me! A man growing old and wanting to cherish his sweet daughter a little longer is all."

Sasuke shifted his gaze ever so slightly to Sakura. Sakura, embarrassed, quickly looked down.

"Shiro-sama, if you could let me alone with the lady for a few moments. I believe that she is only shy of showing her affection to the room," Sasuke spoke.

"Well, it is not very like my Sakura to be shy, but I suppose you bring out only the very best qualities in her. There is no harm in what you ask. So, let us be off," Shiro smiled and nodded to Naruto, but Naruto hesitated. The blonde stayed glued to his spot for as long as possible, not wanting to leave Sakura alone with the her fringed fiancé, but was eventually obligated to follow Shiro out of the room.

The sliding door shut with a snap, and despite the calming morning air and dim sunlight shining through the windows, Sakura's heart was palpitating. She knew that Kakashi, her knight with shining silver hair, was somewhere out beyond that window, and she wished that he would pull one of his magical appearing acts. It was to no avail.

"So, darling," Sasuke spoke with no touch of affection, "tell me what is on your mind. You seem to be," he searched for a word, "reserved. In my life I have no use for a woman who is so meek. Now do not let me mislead you, I enjoy that you are so willing to follow my lead, but if you will ever be an asset to my business you must have some fire about you. I am not unwilling to humor your timid moods now so that they may not plague us later."

"Forgive me," Sakura bowed, "if when we are not in the company of your esteemed colleges that I should be so mild-mannered. I am simply," Sakura paused, choosing her words carefully, "unaccustomed to the dynamics you and I, as future man and wife, should hold." She nearly spat the words 'man and wife' out.

Sasuke gave what she assumed to be a chuckle, "What in the world do you mean unaccustomed? Women only know how to be married. Only when they've a man to take care of them are they comfortable."

Sakura coughed in surprise at his words, chocking on her cold tea.

"Then it seems you have some kind of fire in you," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "No, no! I do not mean that women do not desire husbands," she said the first words she thought might get her out of trouble.

"Of course not. You are blessed to have a husband, but it does appear that you wish to be some sort of independent part of this relationship. It is alright; I will forgive your naiveté. You will learn to appreciate my guidance, I am sure."

"How generous," Sakura mumbled. The only thing keeping the lady from turning into a righteously indignant harpy over such a sexist speech was the knowledge that, in the end, he had no real control over her. She kept reminding herself to think of Kakashi until the moment she stepped out of the room, claiming the need to 'freshen up.'

* * *

"I don't like him, Sakura-chan."

"I'm not sure you need to like him, Naruto," Sakura said.

"No, really!" he insisted in his usual, emphatic manner. "That Sasuke what's-his-face is bad news."

"Address my fiancé properly, Naruto. It's Uchiha-sama."

"Yeah. Him," he wrinkled up his face, "I don't like him."

"Well, then I'm glad at least one of us can show their true feelings," Sakura turned toward the little shelf she was close to and fiddled with a trinket.

"What do you mean true feelings?"

"Oh, nothing," she said with a sigh.

"So, wait," Naruto thought carefully for a minute, piecing together the truth behind Sakura's words, "you agreed to marry a guy you don't even like? Sakura-chan, I'm pretty sure that makes you dumber than me."

She knocked him on the back of the head, "I am not dumber than you!"

"Will you ever quit hurting me?" Naruto rubbed the lump that had formed. "Maybe you can start whapping that husband of yours. I bet he deserves it."

"He's not my husband!" Sakura huffed.

"Fiancé. Husband. Isn't it close enough?" Naruto's eyes began to water dramatically. "Now I'll never get a chance to marry you."

"You never had a chance to do that anyway, and you know it."

The young man hung his head, "You're right."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It's ok, you know. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"I just don't get how you can marry him. He's just so," Naruto groped for the right word, "gross."

Sakura laughed, "What would you want for me if I wasn't marrying him? And don't say you."

Naruto's excitement fell a little at her last few words, but he still managed to sound dreamy as he said, "You need someone big and strong, but not too big and strong because you can take care of yourself, and someone who'll go to the ends of the Earth for you! But not someone who has to do that for you because he should still do it! And—"

"Ok, ok, calm down," Naruto's speech was becoming almost laughable.

"Hey! You asked me," he defended.

"I know I did, but I think you were still just trying to describe yourself," she giggled.

Naruto scrunched his face in annoyance, "I was not."

"Whatever you like to think," Sakura waved sweetly and began to walk down the hall toward her chambers.

"Don't walk away from me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto demanded after her, "Please?" But the vision in pink kept strolling, turning the corner.

When Naruto ran to the end of the hall to find her, she had already disappeared from sight. "I didn't think she was walking that fast," he bellowed before his stomached grumbled. "I'm coming to look for you, Sakura-chan!" He yelled in warning, "Just as soon as I find some food!"

* * *

"Kakashi!" Sakura gasped. "What – are you – how?" She mumbled between his passionate kisses. She had been walking down the long hall when suddenly hands grabbed her waist and soft lips covered hers.

"I thought that I'd surprise you," Kakashi pulled back and smirked at her.

"You scared the shit out of me," Sakura breathed. "How did you get in here? You're sneaking into my house now?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, aren't there?"

"I guess you're getting better at this Shinobi thing. How do you even find the time to do whatever it is a Shinobi does when you're in here seducing me all the time?"

"A Shinobi must be well versed in all areas. That includes the art of seducing women," he flashed a lazy smile.

Sakura kissed him, finding the sexy curve of his lips too hard to ignore.

"You see," he said, still smiling, "it's an art."

Sakura pouted.

But instead of giving into her puppy dogs eyes, Kakashi let go of her waist and looked around the room. There were two elaborately adorned cushion seats near a small sculpture of a bonze tree. "What is this place, anyhow?"

"It's just an extra sitting room. Apparently it's fashionable to have useless rooms filled with ridiculous furniture."

"It's that what you're expected to do as a wife? Make useless rooms filled with ridiculous furniture?" Kakashi asked with amusement.

"Well, I don't know. Hopefully I won't have to find out," Sakura said with disgust.

"Did you have to see your fiancé today?" Kakashi asked, sitting on one of the gold cushions.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear that word again in my life."

Kakashi laughed, "Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much longer."

"Not after you and I escape," Sakura paused. "Do I call it escape?"

"I don't think it matters that much," Kakashi shrugged, "but if you really want a less offending name for it, we'll be 'relocating' in the next week or two."

"Week or two?" Sakura asked in wonder. "A fortnight or less? That's so soon."

"Don't you like soon?" Kakashi looked at her.

"I love soon! It's just so…"

"So soon?" Sakura nodded mutely at his words and he chuckled as he walked to her, embracing her. "Don't worry," he ran a hand through her hair, "it's still going to take a few days to get the plan together. I know, Sakura, it feels surreal." He said it as much to himself as he did to her.

"Then what's this plan?"

"We're going to buy our way onto one of the Dutch trading ships and sail off into the distance."

"Dutch?" Sakura balked, "isn't that kind of illegal? If we're caught trying to get out of the country, they'll…"

"They'll execute us. I know," he kissed her gently. "Don't worry. Even if they catch me, I'll make sure that they don't find you."

Sakura looked at him, worry and apprehension written on her face.

"You know the risks," he told her calmly.

"I know," she breathed, putting on a brave face. "But Holland? I don't even know where that is, Kakashi," and then she laughed.

He looked at her, confused. "It's just a country over in Europe, by Britain. What's so funny?"

"I was talking to Naruto," she began, "and he told me that I deserve a man who would go to the ends of the Earth to make me happy. I guess that's kind of exactly what I've found." She pressed her face to his chest, hiding her shimmering eyes that threatened to spill over with wet tears.

Kakashi laughed and kissed the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I feel like I've put off writing about Kakashi's sneaky ninja ways for long enough. Besides that little vignette in chapter four we really haven't seen him doing any training or fighting. Well, enough of the enigma! I hope you enjoy this chapter which is devoted to Kakashi and his ultimate sexiness.

* * *

Kakashi's forehead glistened with sweat, and the small droplets that would've ran off his chin and nose seeped their way through his dark mask, making it cling to his defined features. He fought to keep his breathing low and even, his back pressed firmly against the trunk of a small tree. It was one of dozens lining the broad walkway leading to the offices of Nagasaki's largest and only trading port, the island of Dejima. The small complex of office buildings, used for making trade requests and as a public relations head, stood in front of a large shipyard used to transport people and goods to and from Dejima.

Darting from tree to tree wasn't Kakashi's first choice for infiltrating the port. He knew the easiest way to gain entrance to the facility would have been to impersonate a business man and walk boldly through the front door, but the business attire and forged government papers requires for entry were hard to come by on the black market. Even when one could find them, they didn't come cheap.

Kakashi didn't have the time or the money to search out such rare items, so he did what any good Shinobi would do. He improvised. In this case, improvising consisted of the most cliché ninja tactic: darting from shadow to shadow, melding into the darkness, ceasing to exist as an individual entity and becoming a part of your greater surroundings, or, if you weren't the type to romanticize such things, sneaking around.

He'd heard that the final load of cargo for the day, a shipment of Dutch pottery, was due to leave the Dejima side of the port at midnight. Judging by the waning sun, it was six o'clock, which gave him another six hours to find a way across the strait separating Nagasaki and Dejima, scout the area, and find a place to hide among boxes of fragile pottery for a ride back to the office compound. If he could find a way to survive that adventure, as he affectionately called it, the rest would be simple. After the ship's cargo was unloaded, he could search the empty office's record archives at his leisure, coping down the exact dates and times of all the shipments taking place for the next month.

Kakashi figured that somehow these 'Shinobi' matters would've felt more glamorous or at least more exhilarating, but they ended up feeling like a lot of work.

"At least Sakura would appreciate this outfit," he thought and glanced down at himself. He had no trouble imagining what the beautiful features of her face would look like if she saw him dressed in the tight, black outfit. Between the slight outline of his defined abs, toned arms, and lean thighs which led to his pelvis, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself, "If I don't stop thinking about sex with Sakura I'm never going to make it through this alive. I guess that's why women were always a Shinobi's downfall…" He took a breath to clear his mind, letting it out slowly as the oxygen rushed to his head.

The masked man closed his eye, focusing all of his attention to the vibrations his sensitive ears received. There was the chirp of a bird from across the path and rustling of leaves in the wind, but no footfalls. Crouching down bracing himself on the trunk with one hand, he chanced a look into the open. Seeing the road empty, he darted on swift, silent feet to the next tree. He repeated these steps nearly identically until he stood on the very last tree along the path.

There was no one in sight except the escort who stood waiting at the door, which meant that he had effectively remained hidden. It also meant that those doors would not be opening in the near future. Kakashi suspected that incapacitating the guard would draw suspicion when someone found out he wasn't occupying his post, and not having any more cover to duck behind, Kakashi had one option: go up.

The tree he was currently concealed behind was definitely the largest of the ones on the path, the berth of its branches looking sturdy enough to hold his weight. And although the jump from the tree top to the roof of the single-story building seemed impossible, Kakashi knew he could span it.

So, Kakashi began climbing letting the soft leather of his shoes dig into the bark. He could feel his muscles pumping, shifting his body weight from point to point so rapidly that the constant transfer of kinetic energy propelled him up the shaft of the tree. His calloused hand gripped a branch, and in moments his body was contorted to the shape of the tree, high in its branches.

When he stood overlooking the building, its roof few away and the guard below him, he asked no one in particular to grant him that his muscles would not fail; it wasn't part of his plan that day to drop unceremoniously from a fifteen foot tall tree.

After taking the two steps the tree would allow him, he felt his feet fall out from under him and his body plummeted downward. At the last moment he extended his arms; they caught the wooden ledge of the building, absorbing the shock of his fall and then immediately pumped upward, burning and stinging as Kakashi willed his body onto the roof.

Fighting down a grimace of pain, the silver-haired man listened intently. There was not a stir from the guard. There was no click from the door.

Satisfied that his poorly constructed plan of infiltrating the compound had succeeded, Kakashi crouched as he walked across the roof. It took only a few seconds to reach the back wall of the office, and when Kakashi wanted to climb down his entire upper body protested. His biceps screamed, his wrists were on fire, and his shoulder sockets felt as if they had turned to mush.

It was then that Kakashi knew why he had pushed his body to such limits in training. The hours and hours he spent away from Sakura filled with grueling, even torturous tests of physical and mental ability were needed at times like this. His body was used to being in intense pain. It was used to being in a state where, by all accounts, it should have stopped working. Yet it moved in graceful patters, in precise rhythms, bending to its users every wish.

Kakashi took a moment to appreciate how little his body, mind, and soul submitted to the pain, and descended the wall.

* * *

There was relatively little to see on the small island of Dejima. A smattering of shacks for traveling merchants lay on the south of the island along with a few, ramshackle cafeterias where the food could not be very palatable.

The middle and north of the island held a few more offices and a market where traders apparently went to sell any damaged or extraneous items for wholesale. The east was a large maze of ports, none of which were very organized. It was apparent by the look of things how little the government valued trade, even with the one nation they were on fairly friendly terms with. Dejima spoke volumes about Japan's isolationist policies.

Scouting the island hadn't taken as much time as Kakashi would've predicted. It was much too easy to find an empty shack to sneak into, and even the parts of the island that at first appeared to be a maze were easy to navigate once he found a high vantage point.

And after an uneventful trip around the island, Kakashi found himself waiting by the docks for the ferry filled with Dutch cargo to depart. The crew still seemed to be transporting crates back and forth, stacking them in stable piles on the ferry under the watchful eye of a government official. Every so often the official would bark out order to hurry up or keep it moving, causing some of the younger crew members to stumble, the crates they carried trembling precariously in their arms.

Kakashi watched for at least ten minutes, studying the patterns of movement the intricate operation had. Each time a single-man box would come on the platform the two men who had just delivered their cargo would walk back to shore on the left. They passed directly in front of the official, who regarded them with a cold look. When a two man-box would pass, the two empty handed crew members would split, one walking on the right and one on the left. There were so many variations anyone else would've gotten dizzy trying to remember them, but Kakashi's mind was as sharp as his eye. After seeing the cycle repeat only a few times, he knew the rhythm of the crew's dance.

Staying crouched, he walked closer to the stack of cargo waiting to be loaded. He reached out and braced himself on a box immersed in darkness and waited for his chance to board the ship. When a young crewman picked up a box by himself, Kakashi stepped forward on his right. Staying in the darkness, he walked in sync with the man, stepping silently, making his shadow move as one with his counterpart's. He hit the ferry's lit platform when the two returning men were just about to step off, putting three people between himself and the official's view. When the lamps lining the side of the platform fell away he darted to the side of the ship, concealed from sight once again.

He sat near the back of the stacks of crates trying not to breathe a sound, crouched into a corner for nearly another hour waiting for the crew to finish packing the ferry. When he saw the last box coming onto the ship he sighed in relief, feeling the need to get moving subside.

The man carrying the box was followed onto the ferry by the government official, but instead of going to place the box with the others he and the official stopped near the back of the boat.

"I've designated a special place for this," the official said. "If it was ruined in transport, I think that I would be out of a job, to put it lightly."

"Show me where you need it," the crewman replied.

"It goes by the cabin, on the right side. Then it may also be taken off the ship first."

Kakashi nearly cursed out loud. It seemed that his little save haven of a corner had suddenly become the most dangerous place to be on the ship. He backed up slowly, being sure to stay below the window of the cabin.

As the two approached he held his breath, muscles tensing until they threatened to snap.

The box was placed where Kakashi previously stood, and for the fourteen and a half minute trip across the strait separating Dejima from the mainland, the two stood by the box. Kakashi did not move. He did not blink.

The ferry coasted to a stop and suddenly the ship burst to life with yells and footsteps. People emerged from the cabin, rushed to anchor the ship to the dock. The official and man standing by the box looked at each other, and the man attempted a cordial smile, but the official just pointed to the box and then in Kakashi's direction. The man heaved it up with a great sigh and turned to walk off the ship.

Kakashi's eye was glued open waiting for the man to pass, and for a few agonizing moments Kakashi wasn't sure that sneaking onto this ship was such a good idea. But the man passed, too absorbed in carrying his fragile cargo to notice the Shinobi.

Adrenaline pumping, Kakashi knew that waiting for an opportunity to exit the ferry using the platform would be impossible. Instead he did the first thing that his panicking mind told him; he jumped into the water.

Freezing, aching, and bloodied from the rocks in the water, Kakashi stumbled to shore.

* * *

Sakura awoke to a cold hand brushing stray hairs from her face. Kakashi was smiling down at her with weary features.

"Papers," he shoved a folded patch of papers under her nose. "Don't lose them."

She sat up in shock, taking Kakashi under the shoulders as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"Not important. I should…" his voice was scratchy and giving out, "go now…"

"No!" She whispered harshly. "You're not leaving in this condition. Kakashi," she softened with worry," Where were you?"

But before he could answer he passed out in her arms.

"You stupid man," she said and laid him down. "Just where in the hell did you go?" She removed his shoes and gloves, noticing the raw flesh there. She took off his shirt and saw it filled with newly scabbed over cuts and just-formed bruises. She ran her hands down the muscles of his arms, noticing how they collapsed under the lightest touch. She touched his pulse point, but it seemed to be barely moving. Biting her lip with worry she felt his forehead. It was as cold as ice, but covered in a sheet of sweat.

"You're going to get yourself killed for me, you know that? You shouldn't do this to yourself," she scolded him as he slept. "I guess now I have to take care of you, don't I? Just don't…" she stopped, chocking on her words, "Just be ok, Kakashi."

Sakura spent the early morning hours repairing Kakashi's battered body. When daybreak came and sun flittered into her window, she laid down next to him. Her small body pressed up against his, offering what warmth she had to the sliver-haired man.

"Be ok, alright?" She whispered into her lover's ear. "Things have to be alright."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's a huge cyber-hug for all of my readers. You make me feel very appreciated and keep me motivated. Because what do writers want? To be read. And who is the reader? You. So thank you. Also, a special thank you to Kogomaru for being my sounding board. I've got an awful lot of ideas in my noggin that need sifting through, so I appreciate the help.

In other news: I appologize for the fact that this chapter took so long in coming out. It was kind of a challenge.

* * *

Sakura felt herself coming out of a daze. Her eyes were closed but her mind woke, its gears beginning to turn in slow circles. She remembered Kakashi, but couldn't remember what about Kakashi was so important at that moment. She smiled at the thought of his handsome face anyway.

The woman with pink hair shifted to her other side, opening her eyes. Her eyes focused on an image of Kakashi, skewed to the side and upside down. She blinked, her eyes coming in and out of focus, but her mind not knowing if Kakashi was really in front of her or if she was having a waking dream. She didn't move, too afraid he might disappear.

The man she saw was still except for the slow rise and fall of his bare chest. He sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, face serene. It seemed as if he existed in some other world with the bright sun illuminating his body. Sakura unconsciously rolled to her stomach in an attempt to become closer to the ethereal being in front of her.

"Glad that you're awake, Sakura," the being suddenly spoke.

"Kakashi?" Saukra pushed herself up on her forearms, hair falling in her eyes.

He didn't speak again, but he opened his eyes and reached his hand out to brush the hair from her face.

She caught his wrist as he went to pull away. "You're usually not here when—" she paused, catching sight of his bloodied hand, "Oh, shit."

"It's nothing, Sakura," he took his hand away.

"It's nothing?" she nearly screeched. "Look at you. Look at you! You're a mess. All patched up with one of my old yukatas. Walking in here all bloody and nearly lifeless last night and then pass out on me. How was I supposed to take care of you?" Panic crept into her tone.

"I was wondering why these bandages had flowers on them," he brought one to his face and inspected the small scrolling pattern. "It would be kind of a waste of money to have flowers printed on something that was meant to get dirty, wouldn't it?" He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She said, exasperated. "You could have died."

"No," He said, his face suddenly commanding seriousness, "I couldn't have. And I didn't. It's nothing, Sakura." He put an emphasis on each syllable.

"Of course you could have," she started, "you're human and—"

"I'm a Shinobi. This is what Shinobi do. It's nothing, Sakura," he repeated for the third time.

Her shoulders fell at the word Shinobi. She didn't know whether it was supposed to be a comfort to her or if it was supposed to frighten her. "I don't think I like it," she mumbled.

"I know what I'm doing."

"What you're doing is stupid! You stupid man," she huffed.

"Very eloquent word choice you have," he smiled mockingly at her.

"Kakashi!" she hit him in the arm.

He winced and rubbed his bandaged bicep, "Ouch."

"Oh! Now I'm the stupid one," she rushed to his side, kissing the sore spot. "I shouldn't have done that. But here, let me check underneath those." She moved his hand to his lap and began to gingerly unwind the strip of fabric. Her attention was suddenly sucked into her work; she bit her lip and furrowed her brow in concentration, making sure not to hurt him again.

He watched while she worked, a smile creeping onto his lips. "See," he said, and her head snapped up, concentration broken. "I knew I'd be just fine."

Sakura smiled hesitantly. "I can't exactly just sit there while you're in pain."

"So let me go out and do what I have to."

"Just let you go out and let you tear your body to shred, then I'll clean up the mess?" She finished unwinding the bandage and looked at the small gash it concealed.

"Well, when you put it that way," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Annoyed, she poked at the gash a little too hard. "How do you want me to put it?"

Kakashi winced, "Sakura, you know that I'm doing this for us."

"And what am I supposed to do for us?" She looked at him seriously.

"This," he simply pointed to her medical work. She rolled her eyes. "And this," he used his free hand to pull her chin up and kiss her softly.

She melted into him almost immediately, but pulled back with a sigh. "You can't keep wooing me like that forever, you know." She folded the bandage over, putting the fresh part back onto the wound and rewrapping it. "That's the best that I can do for now. I need to find some more material and slave."

Kakashi rolled his shoulder in circles and extended his arm, balling his hand into a fist a few times. "It feels pretty good the way it is." He shrugged.

"No. I'm sure that it doesn't. Now let me check the rest of these," Sakura immediately set to work unwrapping Kakashi's other wounds without giving him a say in the matter.

Kakashi laughed at her stubborn determination.

It only rekindled her anger, "Don't laugh at me. I want to do something, at least."

"Would you believe me if I told you that you already do a lot?" He smirked.

"No," she said with finality.

"I love you," Kakashi said in a half-mocking tone.

Sakura, still too irritated to speak, kept milling over Kakashi's wounds.

Kakashi smiled, a deep hum of content reverberating through his chest. "_I do love you_," he thought to himself.

* * *

Sakura slid her door open, slumped through it, and slid it shut.

"You look like things have been pleasant," Kakashi smiled sarcastically.

"It's not exactly easy hiding a fugitive in your bedroom," she deadpanned. "After catching hell from my dearest father for missing breakfast, I spent all morning finding ways to avoid Naruto and," she paused, "the other one like the plague. I hope that you've come up with an idea or two. Then at least one of us will have done something productive."

Kakashi stood and pointed to one of Sakura's dressers, "I may or may not have used my morning to peruse your unmentionables."

"You pig," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm only kidding," he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If I really wanted to look at those, I'd just take them off of you." He smiled as she slapped teasingly at his hands. "Alright. Yes," He kissed her neck, his nose tickling her flesh, "I have a plan."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing in there?" Naruto's voice crashed through the shoji door. "You've spent all day alone in your room. Are you finally depressed about marrying Sasuke like you should be? If you want to you can come and have some fun with me. Maybe I can cheer you up because—"

"I'm not doing anything, Naruto," Sakura lied, yelling at him a little too harshly. She looked at Kakashi significantly, and he began placing the mess of maps and supplies scattered across the tatami floor into drawers.

"But I can hear you moving stuff around in there," he put a hand on the door to slide it open, but Sakura quickly gripped the other side to keep it shut.

"Can't you just wait for two minutes, Naruto?" She barked at him.

She heard the blonde grumble something along the lines of, "I don't get women," before he finally let go of the door.

"What do you want?" Sakura said quickly before mouthing "hurry up" to Kakashi.

"I want to know if you're ok," Naruto told her.

"I'm going. I'm going," Kakashi mouthed back.

"Well, go faster," she waved her arms frantically at her lover then turned back to the door. "I'm fine," she chirped with uncertainty.

"I'm coming in," Naruto started again for the door. Sakura pointed to the window, ushering Kakashi out into the garden. Naruto opened the door vigorously as she whipped around to face him.

"Just opening the window," she laughed nervously.

The scowl on Naruto's face deepened. "I'm supposed to tell you that tomorrow you've going to the market to look at wedding kimono."

"And who said that, because I don't really think that I—"

"I don't blame you, Sakura," Naruto patted her on the shoulder, "but I don't think you have a choice in this matter. I can try and get you out of it." He offered.

"Is my father coming with?" She bit her lip anxiously.

"He said that he had to."

Sakura hesitated for a moment, "Yeah. Thanks, Naruto."

"Hey, it'll be alright," he hugged her. "I still don't think you have to marry that bastard."

"You're right, Naruto," she said cryptically, but Naruto just cocked his head at her, confusion on his brow.

She laughed and shook her head at him, "Just go." The moment he was out the door the tension flew from her body, and she let out an aggravated sigh. As Kakashi climbed back through the window she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "You! You really need to leave soon so that I can relax."

"He didn't see anything."

"He could have," she said dramatically.

"Here," Kakashi changed the subject, placing a handful of flower stamen into her palm. "I took the time to find these while I was in the garden. At least now we have everything we need."

"Everything we need? What does it matter now anyway? Our plans are ruined because of my horribly ill-timed marriage obligations. There isn't anything we can do about it." She practically threw herself onto the floor and sat, dejected.

"We'll change our plans," Kakashi stated simply. When she didn't say anything, he sat in front of her trying to catch her gaze.

She kept her eyes focused on the hibiscus stamen in her hand, "You know, we could just think about not having sex instead of me having to make this nasty herbal mix to prevent pregnancy. You know that the Ayurveda medicine is really a mix of Chinese and Buddhist, and it's not Japanese. Do you really even think that it works? What if I was pregnant right now? We can't travel if I'm going to have a child, Kakashi."

"Sakura," Kakashi pulled her chin up, forcing her to look at him, "I'm not going without sex."

She laughed weakly but her pleading eyes gave away her pain away, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to leave tomorrow. We'll just have to revise our schedule a little bit and leave from the market."

"But it's different. Leaving from my room, out that window, where I don't have to look at anyone or think about them. How am I supposed to look Naruto in the eye and then leave? I don't have the heart to hurt him like that. Isn't there any other ship we can leave on?"

"No. There's one boat that we have a chance of getting on, and it leaves the port at five."

Sakura put her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. She looked up a moment later, a fake smile plastered on her face. "No one said this would be easy, did they?"

Kakashi's heart ached for his lover, "Sakura, if you don't think that you can—"

"Who said that? I can do this," she looked at him seriously, "I have to do this. After everything that you've done for me," she began to ramble again.

"It's ok to be scared," Kakashi said gently.

"I'm not scared," Sakura tried to convince herself. "I don't," she took a breath, "I don't want to talk about this any more right now."

"Ok," Kakashi said, not knowing what else he could do to comfort her.

She nodded and stood, and the pair silently prepared for the journey ahead well into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I graduated.

* * *

Sakura stood nervously fingering a table filled with fine silk cloth. There were many white cloths embellished with shimmering patterns and many shades of cloth in red. Sakura's shoulders slumped in frustration and defeat as she eyed the fabrics, most of which were indistinguishable from each other.

"I like this one?" She picked up a pure white cloth with a white flower pattern in ivory.

Her father chuckled, "Don't ask me which once it is that you like. This is your wedding, my darling," he smiled to her, "and it is up to you to choose what you will wear. I thought that you might enjoy this a little bit more!"

"Yes, father," Sakura turned back to the table. It wasn't the massive amounts of fabric making Sakura anxious. She dreaded the moment which would soon be upon her when she would become a fugitive, a stranger to her father and her friends, when she would have only Kakashi to depend on. Attempting to distract herself, she kept staring intently at a stack of bright red material. "Maybe I may wear a color other than red for my Uchikake?"

"You must not be silly. Red is the traditional color! It brings good luck," Shiro chirped.

"But don't you think that red clashes with my hair? I could wear that deep purple, or maybe the sea green?"

"Purple! My heavens, you must not be so pretentious."

Sakura rubbed her brow as if a headache were forming there.

"Maybe the lady would like to look at obi and fans?" The shopkeeper offered, trying to keep her customers from leaving the store. "If I am allowed it, the obi that you are wearing now is certainly beautiful. The lady must have excellent taste."

Sakura's lips curved upward faintly at the mention of her obi. It was the white sash with intricate black beading she had bought when she first met Naruto. She remembered how obnoxious and intolerable she had first found the boy. Now the piece of fabric tied around her waist would be her only reminder of her energetic friend. It was still beautiful, only now it was lined with every gold and jeweled accessory she owned. She and Kakashi would sell the valuables for food, water, and whatever else was needed to survive their relocation. These tangible reminders of her past would be taken from her one by one, and eventually she would even sell the obi itself, leaving her with only memories of her former life.

Sakura suddenly felt queasy at the thoughts swimming in her head. "May I please be excused for a moment? I am feeling slightly overwhelmed," she bowed to the shop keeper, then to her father, and dashed out the door.

"If this isn't strange," Shiro shook his head, "I suppose that wedding are all too joyous of occasions for young women." The shopkeeper nodded in agreement and sympathy. "They may become plagued with feelings of joy, as it were."

* * *

Sakura walked quickly from the shop door, a hand to her mouth.

"Sakura!" Naruto bellowed in surprise. "What's wrong?" He ran to catch up to her, putting a hand comfortingly on her back.

"Nothing," she said, her breathing beginning to even back out. "I just didn't want to be in there anymore."

"Let's talk a walk around the shop. You'll feel better," Naruto smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Sakura simply nodded and took Naruto's arm, walking on wobbly legs.

"Is it becoming too real for you? The wedding, I mean," Naruto asked.

"You really don't even know," Sakura said under her breath.

"But I do know!" Naruto yelled, which attracted some attention. "Sorry," he laughed nervously.

"You don't know, Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Listen to me, Sakura-chan! If it was up to me I would kick that Sasuke bastard's face in, and—"

"You'd make sure I'd never have to marry him. I know. I know," Sakura finished Naruto's thought. "Thank you," she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You're a good friend, Naruto-chan."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Naruto-chan? Sakura," he swallowed, "are you sure you're alright? I didn't think you would ever call me…"

"Shut up, baka," she said in jest.

"No, really!" Naruto leapt into the air, pumping his fist. "I'm your friend!"

Sakura giggled at the blonde's antics. Naruto sprinted around the corner of the shop and back into the market with giddiness. Sakura followed him, laughing harder with each shout of victory he let out. The pair stood in the middle of the crowded street, laughing as people passed them with looks of disgust.

Sakura froze as she felt someone's hand brush hers when they passed. She stood facing Naruto until she had the courage to turn to the silver-haired man she knew would be there. Kakashi stood smiling tightly against a stall across the market. Sakura look at him blankly for a few moments before Naruto finally noticed she had stopped laughing.

"Hey, Sakura, did I do something?" He asked.

"No!" She turned around with all the fake happiness she could muster, "I was just thinking that I would have to go…" she paused, "back in there. With my father, you know. And look at more fabrics."

"It's alright, Sakura. You don't need to try and be brave for me," Naruto said. "I'll go in there and tell them that you need a couple of minutes. Take your time."

"Ok," she looked at the ground bashfully. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Of course!" He beamed and ran toward the kimono shop's entrance, waving to Sakura as he went.

When he disappeared inside, Sakura whipped around to Kakashi. He smiled again, and motioned for her to come over.

When she reached the vendor he handed her a piece of smoked fish on a stick, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes, but we don't have much time," she played with her fish apprehensively.

"This is your last chance, Sakura," he looked at her seriously. "If you want to stay."

"No. Let's leave," she glanced at the shop door, making sure no one was coming out after her.

Kakashi took her hand and led her into the crowd, rubbing his thumb along her wrist. "I know you'll miss him."

Sakura nodded weakly, keeping her eyes focused on weaving in and out of the mass of people. "It's alright," she said finally.

"For now it has to be if we're ever going to make it out of here," Kakashi took her waist as they slid passed a group of women selling fruit. "Come on, I've got someone waiting for us."

* * *

"Sakura should've been back here by now."

"I'm sure she's just outside, Haruno-san. If you'll just let me—"

"Let you what?" Shiro demanded of Naruto.

"Go get her," he said slowly, not wanting to offend his employer further.

"Fine. But you know that you should never have let her out of your view. It is a gross oversight on your part, and I expect better of my daughter's retainer! If she didn't like you, I think that I would have you thrown out onto the street."

Naruto paled, "Yes, sir." He quickly threw open the shop's door, earning himself a scolding from the keeper, and looked around for Sakura's head of pink hair. When he didn't see her, he laughed nervously and stepped outside. "Sakura?" He called through the market, "Where are you?"

Shiro followed him out of the shop, a look of worry starting to spread across his features. "Where in the world did you leave her?"

"Just right here," Naruto said, pointing to the spot they were standing on. "She just wanted to collect herself before coming back in."

As the pair stood dumbfounded, a man approached them with a solemn bow. "Are you looking for the young lady I saw you with earlier?"

"The one with the pink hair?" Naruto asked him in a rush of words.

"Yes. I saw her leave my stall with a silver-haired man."

Naruto and Shiro looked to each other in amazement.

"They looked awfully nice, even bought some fish," the man smiled.

"Where did she go?" Naruto shook him by the shoulders.

"She went toward the other end of the market," he said, blinking in confusion. "Was she not supposed to?"

"Idiot!" Shiro roared. "It's your head for this!" He turned to Naruto with angry fire in his eyes.

"Sir!" Naruto backed up a step. "I will find her!"

"You had better. No daughter of mine is going to be kidnapped, especially directly before her wedding to one of the most powerful businessmen in Nagasaki!"

"Sakura," Naruto said to himself, "what in the hell is going on?"

* * *

Sakura found herself being pulled into a small shack in the slums of Nagasaki. Its roof was barely held up by its walls which had gaps in the boarding. The floor was nothing but dirt, and it reeked of entails.

"Kakashi, what are we doing here?" Sakura looked around confused.

"Yamato, do you have my things?" Kakashi ignored his lover's question, instead directing his own to a man who entered the room.

"Here," the brown-haired man said simply and handed Kakashi a large pouch.

Kakashi began to rummage through the bag, pulling out razor-sharp weapons.

Sakura gulped as the other man turned toward her with a critical eye. "So this is your girl, sempai?" He asked.

"She is."

"Quite a catch, but with that hair…"

"I know," Kakashi pulled a strangely shaped knife from his pouch.

"What's that?" Sakura worried, "And what about my hair?" She grabbed it defensively.

"You're going to have to cut it," Yamato told her bluntly.

Kakashi walked up to her and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You're too recognizable with it. We're going to have to cut it and find a way to change its color."

Sakura looked with wide eyes at the tool Kakashi held, "What is that? And who is he?"

"This is a kunai. And this is my friend, Yamato. He lives here."

"Lives here?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"I've lived in worse," Yamato said. "Isn't that right, sempai?"

"Sempai?" Sakura shook her head, trying to make sense of all this new information.

"When it's a struggle just to live every day, you have to have someone to show you the ropes," Kakashi told her.

"He taught me everything I know," Yamato nodded.

"He's being generous."

"Your knight in shining armor here used to live with me, until he found you. Then I don't know where he went. He just showed up at my door the other day asking for my help. Not a good way to treat your friends, do you think, Sakura?"

"Cram it, Yamato," Kakashi glared at him.

"You lived here? Like this?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Yeah, I did. It's not as bad as it looks," Kakashi shrugged, trying to play it off.

"But maybe for a princess like you, it is as bad as it looks," Yamato offered.

"He's joking," Kakashi tried to convince Sakura.

"No, I'm not."

"Do you ever know when to shut your mouth?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows to his friend.

"Well, you two won't have it much better for awhile. What does she think? You're taking her on a luxury cruise to paradise?"

Kakashi sighed, "He's right, Sakura. I can't promise you any more than this. It won't exactly be comfortable."

Sakura looked at Kakashi for a long moment.

He went on when she didn't speak, "I'm sorry if I ever made you think there would be something more, but—"

Sakura took the kunai from Kakashi's hand, stunning him into silence. "Let me do this." She took her hair in one hand and lifted the knife to it with the other, slicing through it.

"Sakura," Kakashi reached for her wrist, but she was already handing his weapon back.

"It's just hair. It'll grow back," Sakura said simply. Kakashi stared at her, wrapping his fingers slowly around the kunai's handle.

"Got yourself a gutsy one," Yamato chuckled. "I think she'll be just fine."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled at Yamato. "He's right, Kakashi. Don't be so overprotective and don't apologize," She stood with her hands on her hips.

"If you keep insisting, I guess I don't have a choice but to start thinking of you as a strong, independent woman. Do I?"

"No, you don't have a choice," she said teasingly, pulling him down by the collar and kissing him.

"Is this where I'm supposed to say 'get a room'?" Yamato asked, but received no response except the sound of Sakura's muffled giggle.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Is it appropriate to apologize for the lack of updates lately? I have just been magnificently lazy so far this summer. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been keeping up with my college paperwork, either.

* * *

Kakashi stood on the threshold of old shack's door staring at Sakura, "You look so…"

"Hideous?" Her eyebrows rose.

"That's not exactly what I was going to say."

"But I'm pretty sure it was the intent," Sakura touched the top of her head, trying to run her fingers through her oiled tresses. "Chopping off all of the hair that I've grown since childhood and lubing my head in black oil might not be so bad if you didn't keep reminding me of it."

"Well, every time I look at you I can't help but be reminded of it."

Sakura's lips pursed into a look of annoyance, "Unless you want me to turn into a melted pile of goo, it's best you try and keep my mind off of the subject. It's easy to ignore your appearance when you're running for you life, but not so easy to run for your life when your boyfriend keeps telling you that he thinks you look like a—"

"I didn't say anything about that!" Kakashi strode toward her. "If it wasn't for your temper, I don't think I'd still recognize you as Sakura."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Hey," Yamato called from the recently vacated doorway, "try not to kill each other, you two. You've got enough people who want to do that to your already," he smiled.

"More reminders of more horrible things," Sakura sighed.

"Thank you, Yamato, for the help," Kakashi looked his long time friend in the eye.

"How sentimental of you, Kakashi," he teased. "All I can say is that it's not my fault if you get caught." Both men laughed heartily. "I'll admit, things might just get a hell of a lot better for you after today. Good luck."

Kakashi raised his hand in a swift goodbye, eye creased in happiness. "Well," he turned to Sakura, "I guess we're going now."

Sakura nodded slowly to Kakashi, not quite understanding the dynamic he shared with his friend, and then turned to Yamato giving a deep bow. "If he can't express his appreciation in a straightforward manner, at least I can. Thank you."

"She's so formal," Yamato said to Kakashi.

"Humor her and bow back."

Sakura made a sour face, but saw that Yamato's bow wasn't mocking.

When she stood, Kakashi's hand was already in the small of her back urging her to slip around the corner of a building.

* * *

"And you're saying that what happened to her, exactly?" A quietly fuming Sasuke asked.

"It's not as if this can't be corrected, I assure you," Shiro went on adamantly, "Sakura will be found. If you could please just help us; I am sure you know more about where she may have been taken than any of us."

"Why would you assume this? Besides, what problem is this of mine? She is your disgraceful daughter, and if I so choose I may have nothing further to do with her," Saskue looked down his nose at his fiancée's father.

"I always knew you were a rat bastard."

"Naruto!" Shiro turned, stunned. "Hold your tongue."

"No," Sasuke chuckled smugly, "let him speak."

"I knew that you didn't deserve a girl like Sakura," Naruto's voice shook and rasped, "but I didn't know you were capable of going so damn low." He advanced on Sasuke, his eyes spitting fire, "Now you can either help me find your fiancé, or I can break both your legs and drag you behind me while I find her."

"Quite crass, don't you think?" Sasuke said calmly to Sakura's father who looked to be on the verge of fainting. Naruto jumped at the raven-haired man with a fury come undone, but was stopped by a hand to the chest. "Quite crass, but I do not doubt your word. I wish that you didn't have to be such a pain about it, but you do make a fair point. I can't have my property running off on me, so I'll oblige your wish."

Naruto stood his ground for a moment, his chest pushing against Sasuke's outstretched hand, but backed down. "If that's all I'm going to get out of you, I guess I have to take it. But call her your property again—"

"—And you'll do me bodily harm. I am aware, but thank you for being so concerned with my safety."

Naruto huffed and waited for Shiro's nodded approval before restarting his search.

* * *

Sakura fell against the side of a building and slid down its rough planks.

"If you ever expect to make it out of here you've got to keep moving," Kakashi said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Excuse me for not being a physical god. I haven't exactly had a lot of practice at this sort of thing," she panted.

"Then if you're going to pick a spot to get all weak in the knees, let's at least make it one where we can be inconspicuous. You know, usually something like that happens when I kiss you," Kakashi waited for her response, but only got an annoyed look. "Usually you laugh when I say something like that."

"This isn't really a time where the word 'usually' applies."

He put his arm around Sakura's waist, "Doesn't stop me from trying."

"It sure doesn't," she muttered as they entered a busier street. Sakura concentrated on the people and buildings around her in an effort to will her shaking to end. There wasn't much to look at. The few buildings that seemed to be housing businesses were decorated with drab colors; the exception being that outside of one a woman in a bright robe was showing her entire alabaster leg to the public. Sakura knew that women resorted to selling their bodies, but the poor escort before her left no room for believing they still held some dignity.

The rest of the street held much less debauchery. The people roaming around were dressed simply in brown or gray robes, their eyes averted to the ground. From one doorway hung an origami crane, and in most others shoes were thrown haphazardly over the threshold. Sakura looked at one man who was dressed in a fine blue linen decorated with stylized red fans and marveled at how out of place he looked in the slums. Then she dove for the first open door in sight, violently pulling Kakashi with her.

The pair stumbled to a halt as six pair of chopsticks made the distinct sound of wood on wood. Sakura turned an embarrassed and terrified eye to a table of six people who had been eating a late lunch. There wasn't room for anyone to utter a word between the astonishment and tension filling the room.

"Sakura, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kakashi demanded in a low voice.

The people at the table erupted into a frenzy of reactions. One woman began screaming, urging everyone into a corner of the room. The biggest of the men picked up a bowl saying, "If you're going to threaten us in our own home at least have the politeness to take your shoes off first!"

Kakashi whipped himself and Sakura back out of the doorway and a moment later the man's clay bowl shattered against the inside wall. "Look at what you just did. Are you insane? Storming into someone's private residence, that's smart!"

"We can't go this way!" Sakura tried to squirm from his grasp.

"We sure as hell can't go back toward that house, so why can't we go this way?"

"Because we're walking right toward Sasuke!" She nearly yelled.

Kakashi stopped. "You can't know that it was him."

"I can. He was wearing the Uchiha clan symbol. He had that cold, uncaring face that would give me nightmares if I actually had them."

"Did you see where he went?"

"No. I just saw him and my body told me to get out of there."

"Well, you're body just caused a whole lot more trouble for us than walking right by him would have," Kakashi grumbled and looked over his shoulder.

"Excuse me for not—" Sakura began to yell, but shut up when Kakashi's hand pressed against her mouth.

"That's him," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded. She could taste the sweat on Kakashi's fingers as her mouth went dry with fear.

"I, I didn't," she began, "realize that he would come looking for me."

"Just be quiet and keep your head down and he won't find you," Kakashi took her by the arm and walked briskly down a side alley. They darted through several tight spaces before emerging onto another street. "Stay here," he whispered firmly to Sakura, "I'm going to make sure no one else we might know is over here." He stepped onto the almost deserted pavement. Sakura wobbled as if she would fall, but waved him back into the street.

"And that," Kakashi said to himself once he was well away from Sakura, "is why you are not as strong as you say you are. Sometimes you are just so naïve that I have to wonder…"

"Hey! You!"

Kakashi kept walking despite the urge he had to stop cold at that voice.

"You're the only one in the street. You know that I'm talking to you, mister white hair!"

Kakashi ground his teeth but managed to plaster a smile on his face before turning around. "Do I know you?" He asked, coming face to face with a mop of unruly blonde hair.

"You know me!" The young man roared. "And you know Sakura!"

"Sakura? No, I don't know who you mean," he lied. He also prayed that Sakura couldn't hear the conversation he was currently having.

"I know you have her. I never liked the way you looked. You're worse than Sasuke, kidnapping an innocent woman!" Naruto ran forward, throwing a fist in front of him.

Kakashi deflected the blow effortlessly with his forearm, stepping to the side and leaving Naruto reeling.

"Fine. Then if you want to try and be the noble hero be my guest," Kakashi spread his weight and took a fighting stance. "Sakura told me that all you ever wanted was her happiness, but if that's true you should've just played along."

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't really care," Naruto tried again impatiently to land a hit.

"Sounds like you," Kakashi brought his weight from below and knocked Naruto's elbow upward.

The blonde gasped in pain, but sent a wild kick flying toward Kakashi's side. Kakashi caught his leg with both hands and threw it back. Naruto spun, unbalanced, exposing his back to the more experienced fighter. Kakashi quickly took advantage, striking Naruto's spine with an open palm. The boy's face met dirt, and no sooner had he hit the ground than Kakashi was on top of him, pinning him firmly with one knee.

"You don't know anything about Sakura and me."

"Enlighten me."

"Keep talking and I might just send you to a place where enlightenment won't be the only thing you'll need."

"So then what do you propose we do? Because there's no way in hell I'm letting someone like you leave here with Sakura."

"Let him go," Sakura's feminine voice breathed against Kakashi's ear. She placed her hands on his shoulders; they were firm and calm, not at all like the quivering, unsteady things he'd expected them to be.

"Sakura?" Naruto heaved, mouth still half concealed by the ground.

"Yeah," she replied darkly. "Listen, Naruto, I know that you're not going to like this, but I'm leaving. He's going to get off of you, and we're going to leave, and you aren't going to follow us."

"Sakura, I don't think letting him go is a good idea," Kakashi interrupted.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friend. Now get up."

Kakashi stood with unease, backing away from his captive. Naruto promptly stood himself and stared at Sakura.

"You can't go with him," he said, but didn't make a move toward either of them.

"I've known him for longer than I've known you. And I love him. And I can't stand the thought of going back to my father or to Sasuke."

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto stepped to her, and Kakashi automatically put a protective hand in front of his lover.

"It's ok, Kakashi," she walked to Naruto. "You promised me that you would keep me away from Sasuke, so just turn around and walk away." She embraced him, "I'm leaving. Don't make this harder than it's already going to be."

"His name is Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "I hope you and Kakashi make it. If you really love him, Sakura," he paused, "I hope you're happy."

"You're doing the right thing," she smiled, pulling away from her friend. "I am happy."

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her backwards for a few steps before she had the courage to turn away from Naruto.

* * *

"You know that because of what you did back there we can't go to the shipyard anymore or someone will find us, right?"

"I know."

"You know that all our carefully thought out plans are destroyed."

"I know."

"And we're going to have to find some other way to survive."

"I know."

"And it's going to be harder than ever."

"I know."

"And you're making me so annoyed with your 'I know.' How do you know?" Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"I know because that knuckle-head I left behind was my best friend, and he's going to do whatever I ask him to," she dunked her head back into the stream, trying to wash the oil from her hair. "And I know that stuff happens, you just have to accept it and find a way around it. And I know, I'm stupid. But I know you love me, so things will have to work."

The man sighed and leaned against a tree. "You're right."

The once-again pink haired beauty emerged from the water, "I look like a mess. I guess wherever we're going it doesn't really matter what I look like, does it? By the way, where do we go now if we can't sail across the ocean to distant and romantic lands?"

"I don't know. I think for now we worry about finding enough food and shelter to survive the night," he smoothed the wet locks of hair on Sakura's head.

"We can always huddle together for warmth," she joked weakly.

He smiled, "You are right, you know? We've made it this far; we just have to make it a little farther."

"A little?" She laughed with raised eyebrows.

"Or a lot."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I really thought that I had abandoned this. But here I am writing for it. I suppose I should say, don't expect too much, but I would still like to finish it if I can keep my interest that long.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the line dangling off the end of his make-shift fishing rod. It was still empty, and no fish had magically manifested itself there since he'd begun to walk back to the camp he and Sakura shared. He didn't much feel like having to face the wrath of his nearly-starving lover, but fish or no fish Kakashi had to go back to build a fire for them both before the freezing night took over. As he walked through a particularly dense patch of trees, their tiny branches scratching his already worse-for-ware skin, he sighed. He couldn't possibly blame Sakura for the moods she had been in for the past few days. Yes, she was cranky. Yes, she was sad, and, yes, she was even lonely. For his soft petal who had only known a world of plentiful food and company, three days in the forest without nourishment and only his poor visage to look at was understandably aggravating.

_She said she knew that it would be hard_, he thought, _but she couldn't possibly have expected to know just how hard I meant this would be._

The older man knew what real hunger was, and what real loneliness was. He knew how to survive on next to nothing in a world full of harsh facts. Sakura, he knew, had to be facing a challenge far greater than any she had before in living like a beggar.

He pushed through one more pile of dense underbrush before he came upon the object of his affections, seated facing away from him and hugger her knees close. Her hair was still dingy from the oil used to dye it and fell in uneven clumps around her face.

"If you didn't bring back any food, you should turn around and leave while you still have the use of your legs," she said a low, hollow voice.

Kakashi silently walked past her, placing his glorified stick and twine implement against a tree trunk.

"Great Big Shinobi, coming home all empty-handed," she droned. "I need food, Kakashi. If I don't get some food I'll…" she trailed off, seemingly no long having the strength to form completely sentences.

Kakashi stayed completely still for a moment, afraid that any movement on his part would send Sakura into a fit of rage. After it was clear that she wasn't going to speak any more on the subject, he sat down still facing away from her.

Their silence ran on for minutes, the air heavy and the sun setting. The shining ball of gas burned bright red on the horizon before Kakashi decided that it was finally time to start a fire. He stood up nearly imperceptibly and walked a few feet to a pile of wood. He picked up a handful of dry twigs and moss which crunched in his firm grip.

Sakura blinked rapidly a few times from the sudden sound, but made no other move. Her limbs felt as if they may disintegrate if she dared to test one of her muscles.

Kakashi turned back toward the center of the little campground. He released the kindling from his hand; it fell to the ground with a gentle noise.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Sakura didn't seem to respond.

Kakashi crouched down and looked into her eyes. They were foggy and rimmed with blue.

"Sakura, are you cold?"

She let her eyes bounce between his face and the fire before unfocusing again.

Feeling defeated, the man turned back to the fire and pulled out a piece of flint and another grey stone. He clicked them together with rapidity. Their loud cracks and flurry of sparks felt nearly earth-shattering as they filled the gap between the two lovers. One ember caught fire, and Kakashi leaned down to cup his hand behind it and blow gently. A soft crackle brought a flame to the surface.

"You can't…" Sakura's voice faded in and back out.

Kakashi continued to build their fire, placing logs on the budding flame.

"We won't…" Sakura continued to mumble. "…make it…"

Kakashi calmly placed the last log across the rest, but his heart stopped at her words.

"We won't make it."

Kakashi ignored her.

"We won't make it out of this damn woods."

The silver-haired man lay next to the fire and closed his eyes.

"You can sit there and be so calm about it? Do I need to get up and leave on my own?" Sakura questioned yet didn't get up.

Kakashi reached for Sakura's wrist.

"You can't make me stay here. I don't want to rot in the middle of a bunch of trees." She felt herself being pulled down and against a warm body, but didn't resist. "I'll get up and do it on my own. I really will."

They both knew that her threats were empty. She was far too weak to even protest Kakashi's loose grip on her waist. All the same, Kakashi felt wounded by her words. So far, he hadn't been able to take care of her the way he promised. Their situation had only gotten progressively more severe since leaving Nagasaki, and each time Sakura pointed this out, Kakashi's pride hurt more. He wanted to provide for her, to protect her from the hardships they would have to endure. Each small failure on his part to do this sent his resolve spiraling downward.

He kept silent out of fear. If he acknowledged his shortcomings, would she really want to leave as she had claimed a moment ago? More importantly, would she be better off if she left and returned to her former life, claiming kidnapping and making him a wanted criminal for as long as he was lucky enough to continue roaming the earth?

The fire hissed as Kakashi and Sakura lay silently pressed against each other.

"Maybe for you, this isn't so hard," she said as both had nearly fallen asleep. "I wish it wasn't for me. I really wish…"

He let her fall asleep after those last words.

_To see you struggle isn't easy for me_, he admitted to no one but himself.

* * *

"Kakashi. Kakashi?" Sakura had awoke before the sun rose, but how close to dawn it was she couldn't tell. Her lover was no longer by her side, and the fire had all but died out. "Where? Kakashi, where are you?" She called in a half whisper.

Receiving no answer, she pulled herself to her feet. The sudden rush of blood to her head made her dizzy.

"I can't come chasing after you, you stupid man," she propped herself up against a tree. "I'm too damn weak."

Sakura tried to remember if he had said anything about leaving in the middle of the night, or needing water, or more fire wood. Her mind came up empty, partly because she couldn't remember much of the past few hours at all and partly because she didn't think he had mentioned wandering away from the camp or her that night.

She closed her eyes in frustration. "I feel like I should sit back down. If he won't come back and get me, then I'll just accept the fact that I'll starve all alone. At least if he were here, we could starve together." She gave a small laugh.

The bushes to her right rustled and through them came the man of her current anger and amusement.

"Do I even want to know where you've been?" She asked without opening her eyes.

He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up.

But Sakura wouldn't have any of it; she jerked her arm away with what little strength she could muster.

"No, you can't run away without telling me in the middle of the night and expect to get away without giving me an explanation."

"I can't explain it to you. We-"

"Can't? Why not?

"Because we-"

"Aren't talking? No. I'm talking, and you aren't. And don't even tell me that you can't get a word in edgewise."

He took her arm again and led her to her pile of things.

"Put them on," he commanded.

"Don't you usually tell me to take my clothes off?" She said in an attempt to push his buttons.

"Don't argue. We don't have time. We have to go."

"Go?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

"Away from that."

"From what?"

"Listen." Kakashi pointed to their right.

Sakura turned her head to ascertain what he meant. She couldn't hear anything but the rustle of the trees. It had some sort of strange pattern to it, though. Then it became obvious: footfalls.

"If you don't put your things on now, and in a hurry, we'll have to leave our only source of money behind."

Sakura nodded with eyes wide. Her fingers fumbled to put on her beautiful accessory that housed their valuables. Kakashi slipped behind her, tugging it into place.

"I heard someone out there. Show yourselves, trespassers." A rough and unfamiliar voice yelled from a distance.

"Kakashi, I don't know if I can…" Sakura said franticly into his ear.

"You don't have to do anything," he soothed. "I'll make sure it's alright. I promise."

He kissed her and turned her around, urging her through the trees and into the darkness.

With a few swift stops Kakashi put out the last remaining embers of their fire.

_I can't fail you again, Sakura. We'll make it. _Kakashi pushed his own doubts away. _I know we will._


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Fairly mild, but graphic content at the end. Avert your eyes if you begin to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Sakura bit down on her tongue to keep from squeaking in surprise when Kakashi flung her over his shoulder. She kept biting down to stop herself from erupting into a fit of indignation. If it wasn't for the threat of immediate bodily harm from a stranger, Sakura would have wrenched herself from her lover's shoulder and given him an earful. She granted that she was tired, weak, and the world was spinning before her eyes, but that didn't mean she couldn't run under the power her own two feet.

Trees blurred into a kind of continuous darkness as Kakashi glided along the ground. Describing him as swift and silent was an understatement. She could only tell they were moving at all from the slight rhythmic thump of her abdomen against his shoulder.

She closed her eyes to keep from becoming nauseous, and her ears perked up to better take in the surroundings. The weas a constant rush of air past her head; it was permeated by the faint shouts of their pursuer. There was no doubt that they left a very angry man behind somewhere in the forest.

The next moment, Sakura felt herself falling, and as soon as panic registered in her mind, she felt one strong arm around her waist and one under her knees.

"Would you stop throwing me around like a rag doll?" She hissed.

Kakashi only grunted in response.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Away. From that disgruntled land owner."

"So, no."

"Sakura," he bit out, "trust me."

Sakura's breath caught. Kakashi's eye never flicked away from the path he was running down, and his face didn't betray any hint of emotion. Even so, she knew from the voice that he used he wasn't just saying that to pacify her. He sounded like a kicked puppy. A very angry and hurt puppy.

"I do," she breathed. "But that doesn't explain -"

"I'm getting you out of here," he said with more conviction than she had ever heard him use. Those words sounded more honest to her ears than his moans when they made love. "I will not fail you."

"You would never. It's only that I…" but Sakura couldn't speak. She knew, as she looked up into his face, that she had doubted him. When he didn't bring food back to camp for three days, she doubted him. When he pulled her to him to find comfort and solace while he slept, she doubted him. When he threw her over his shoulder and began to run, she doubted him. Shame and guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Just trust me now."

She hadn't realized they'd stopped moving until he set her down.

"Shouldn't we keep running? Don't we need to be -"

He cut her off with a soft but urgent kiss.

"We aren't stopping, but I can't carry you through this next part," Kakashi reached into a pouch he carried on his hip and produced a length of rope. He tied one end to his waist, then began to tie the other end to Sakura but paused half way around her torso. "And give me your obi. It won't be worth anything if it gets wet or lost."

"I'll trust you, but you might need to tell me what's going on," she said, warily handing him her most prized possession. He stuffed it into his hip pouch which was now around his neck and resumed securing Sakura with the rope.

"We're going downriver."

Sakura blinked in a dazed way. Her mouth fell open to ask a question, but Kakashi was quick to catch on. He pointed to their left, and Sakura's mouth fell open further. There was a steep bank leading to a stream a few yards away. It could hardly be called a river, but the narrow expanse of water was deceptively dangerous. It frothed up white in sudden rapids only to be overtaken again by deep lulls with eddies and whirlpools inbetween.

Sakura reached for the knot that Kakashi finished around her waist and began to pull on it in an effort to tighten it even more.

"Don't," he said softly, placing a hand over hers to still their frantic movement. "If you keep doing that, you won't be able to breath."

She left out a puff of air and did as he said.

"If you get too cold, you have to tell me. I didn't come all this way to have you die of hypothermia," he chuckled weakly, "but this is the only way he'll loose our trail forsure."

Sakura looked around and took a few cautious steps toward the water. When he didn't move she asked, "Are you coming?"

Kakashi smiled and pressed his chest to her back, "Have I told you lately that I love you, my little firecracker?"

She huffed but leaned into him, "And I love you, too, you stubborn old man."

After a beat, determination set onto both of their faces. He urged her slowly forward until the tips of her feet dangled off the edge of the bank. A few pieces of dirt slid down the embankment and into the water.

Sakura steadied herself before placing a tentative foot onto the slope. She could feel the ground give way beneath her feet, and she was thankful Kakashi was still holding onto her firmly.

"Place your foot sideways," he offered helpfully.

"I could do it may way, but it would be so much easier without these shoes on," she reached down to start pulling the offending objects off when Kakashi caught her wrist.

"The rocks will cut your feet," he said.

"Right," she replied sheepishly.

"Do what I do," he told her and angled himself away from the water.

Carefully, they closed the gap between themselves and the stream together. Sakura gasped when her toe dipped into the wetness. Kakashi kissed the shell of her ear encouragingly.

She could feel her body shiver with each new inch of water covering her. Submerged to the top of her thighs, Kakashi began to move them forward. Her skin froze and stung through her thin yukata, and her feet slipped with each step on the muddy bottom. It was the most unpleasant sensation she could remember, and before long she was entirely trapped as the icy waters rose to her armpits.

Still, she had felt enough shame for one night. After everything the man tied to her had done for her, she was not about to complain and give up. She was not about to let him down. Sakura grit her teeth to keep them from chattering and with steeled nerves, marched down the river.

The sun was breaking through the trees before the couple's feet saw land again.

* * *

Sakura crawled on her hands and knees up the side of a small island they stumbled upon. It was nearly stone-free and had a covering of soft, tall grass.

"Here, you really need to get those wet clothes off," Kakashi said as he inched his exhausted body toward her.

Two sets of hands fumbled with wet garments before they were peeled free. Sakura fell back to the ground with a heavy thud, not caring that her naked skin was being coated in dirt.

She watched as the man beside her exposed his own skin in the pale sunlight. Even with the wrinkled flesh that came from being underwater too long, he was beautiful. She reached out a hand and rested it on his shivering thigh.

"Are you cold?" She asked with concern.

"You're going to help me with that?"

She nodded faintly, not moving from her prone position.

He smiled and lay beside her, bring his body flush to hers.

Her cheeks flared a brilliant pink as she belatedly realized that she was nude in the middle of a forest in what was soon to be broad daylight with an equally nude male snuggling her.

Kakashi laughed lightly at the embarrassed expression she held. "I'm not sure that I kept it totally dry, and it's not much. But, it's something." He reached behind him to pull a small, thin blanket from his pouch. She nearly tore it from his hands in her attempt to cover herself.

He let her arrange the blanket for them both before pulling her closer, his hand running down her spine and coming to rest on her backside. Even in one of the most exhausted moments of his life, he couldn't keep his hands off of Sakura's soft skin.

Her breath hitched at his bold actions and heat rose for a brief moment at her center.

Feeling her reaction, Kakashi gave a slow squeeze. Lazily, his callused fingers lifted to rub small circles on the soft cheek before trailing to her hip bone.

Sakura's mind was reeling, and all that it could register was that her lover's actions took away the cold ache of her muscles and replaced it with an entirely different, warm, and pleasant ache.

Kakashi leaned back slightly to allow his hand to travel across her stomach. He began to move lower and she pressed her face more firmly into the crook of his neck. He smelt of water and woods and sweat, and suddenly it surfaced in Sakura's mind that they were on the middle of an island in broad daylight running from someone who meant them harm.

"We really shouldn't," she whimpered into his skin, but her train of thought was lost the moment his finger stroked against her center.

"No one's here," her purred. "You're safe. We're safe."

He kissed the top of her head gently. Her pink locks were still matted with grime, but none of it mattered to Kakashi. He was already lost in her, wrapped up in her beautiful body. He wanted nothing more than to give her warmth and comfort. There was no other thought in his mind except to be connected to his amazing woman in every way possible. He wanted to remind her, and to remind himself, that their struggles were worthwhile.

He leaned back and locked eyes with her. She panted and smiled and let out a soft moan as he pushed one long finger into her hot center.

"Sakura…" he breathed in awe and kissed her forehead. Crooking the tip of his finger, he pulled out of her making sure to hit her soft wall the way she liked most. He plunged back into her with more force, feeling her hips surge to meet his hand.

Her eyes fell closed as the sensation of being so close to him wash over her in a new way. He messaged her from the inside, pushing down into the yielding flesh of her pussy.

He shuddered as she tightened around him, velvet muscles fluttering in erotic ways.

"Turn around," he breathed into her ear as he released her.

She did as he asked and brought her ass to his front, feeling his thick shaft pulse for her. She pushed back and ground in anxious circles against his erection.

He ghosted his hand down her thigh, pulling back at her knee until her leg was slung over his hips. She felt his blunt tip press up against her and immediately arched and pushed back, forcing his head into her folds. He drew a breath in shock, the air nearly knocked from his lungs. Her name fell reverently from his lips as he marveled at how the feeling of her slick tightness became better each time they made love.

Unable to wait any longer, he entered her fully in a long, powerful thrust.

"I promise," he gasped as he pulled out, "that I won't ever let you get hurt."

"And I promise," she moaned as he impaled himself on her again, "that I won't ever stop trusting you."

They pushed against each other slowly and gently, telling each other things that words never could. They could feel the coils tightening in their stomachs, budding orgasms that each knew would drive them over the abyss. When Kakashi reached a hand around her front to slowly rub circles over her clit, Sakura's world shattered.

His name left her lips again and again in a soft mantra as the tide of pleasure washed over her. Kakashi wasn't far behind. He tossed his head back and felt himself fill her with his seed.

They fell asleep in the morning sun to the soft chirp of birds. A warmth radiated between them making each forget of the freezing river surrounding them.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your safety belts. You're in for a wild ride.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Sakura heaved her pack over her shoulder.

"Well, then, we hope we have been of some service to you," Kakashi bowed to an middle-aged woman standing in a doorway.

"We are very grateful to you, strangers. May life treat you well wherever you go," the woman smiled, and a small boy peered out from behind her leg with doe eyes.

Sakura bent down to meet the boy face to face, "Be more careful from now on, alright, Naota?"

The boy nodded.

"Take care of your mother," Sakura smiled and patted him on the head.

"Let's go," Kakashi put his hand on his lover's shoulder. Sakura stood, and the pair turned, walking toward the sparse forest.

It had been as least two months since they left Nagasaki; two months of life in the forest, walking day after day, foraging for food and taking on work where they could find it. Yesterday, they had found it by saving a young boy's life.

"That boy was cute, wasn't he, Kakashi?" Sakura smiled at him.

Kakashi made a small noise of assent, his eye creasing at the light he saw in Sakura's eyes.

"I really hope that he's going to be alright." She bit her lip unconsciously, "Thinking he could ward off evil spirits and bring his home good luck by dancing on the roof. He's lucky he's alive at all. I hope I did enough."

"Of course you did, Sakura," Kakashi brushed a hand through her hair. She had done more than enough; she had done wonderfully. She set the boy's broken leg, bandaged him, and was even able to find a supply of herbs able to numb his pain for the next two weeks. She had calmed his mother, had smiled at her in the brilliant way, telling her it would be alright. She had secured them hot food and a place to sleep.

"If you're sure," she said, the smile returning to her face.

Kakashi loved that smile. He marveled at it. Above all, he was overjoyed that he was able to see it once again. When he first took Sakura from her home, he doubted she would ever smile again, but after that morning he made love to her on that smile island in the middle of that freezing river, everything changed. Sakura was suddenly Sakura again. She was lively and vivacious. She yelled at him. Her hair had grown longer. She kissed him. She took matters into her own hands; she put him in his place with that sharp tongue.

And things kept changing. When they were forced to go days without food, she didn't utter a word of complaint. Instead, she made herself a spear and learned to fish. Her legs learned to run as fast as his; her ears and eyes were as sharp as his. With her hands she learned to throw a punch, and with those same hands she taught herself to heal. It was this that was most breathtaking; small, soft hands that brought hope to those she helped. It made them smile, and then she learned to smile again, too.

She didn't cry anymore. She smiled.

And Kakashi had to admit to himself that he was wrong. This beautiful woman didn't need to be protected. All she needed was to learn that an unbreakable strength was inside her.

So she did, and she bloomed like the beautiful flower that shared her name.

"Hey," she snapped him from his thoughts, "do you have to stare at me that way?" Her face darkened in embarrassment.

Kakashi just chuckled.

Sakura huffed.

_Yes_, he thought, _that's my Sakura. So cute when she blushes._

* * *

"We'll be there tomorrow. We'll be in Edo. It doesn't exactly get us out of the country, and it doesn't exactly keep us from being criminal vagabonds, but it is a place we can blend in," Kakashi laughed. He hadn't really meant for his statement to be a joke, but he desperately wanted to find a way to take the seriousness out of the topic.

"Blend in, with my hair?" Sakura laughed, equally willing to find the humor in their situation.

The conversation lulled for a few moments, and Sakura looked hard at the ground in front of her.

"I like it better out here, Kakashi," she said quietly.

"But Sakura, there will be more chances to make money. We'll be able to find a place to stay every night. Food. Caught, cooked, hunted, prepared for us," he rationalized.

"But it's like, like, like…" she floundered. _It's like being trapped. Being suffocated by people and market stalls and fancy dresses like I was before._

"It's like what?"

"Nothing. It's silly," she shook her head.

"It's like what?" He pushed.

"I'm being silly; it's not like anything."

He looked at her with a skeptical eye, but said nothing else.

"We'll leave in the morning. It'll be better," she nodded gravely, still knowing it wasn't that simple to her.

It was easy to see that a city would mean more chances for money which led to more food, more shelter. It was all so easy to say out loud, but Sakura wasn't able to push away the irrational fear nagging at the back of her mind.

She tightened her obi out of nervous habit. It felt too light. It was no longer filled with the valuable items she took from her former home. It had only taken two months for her and Kakashi to sell off all of that gold, jewelry, and finery in order to survive.

Going to Edo made sense economically.

Going to Edo did not make sense emotionally.

"Sakura," Kakashi offered weakly.

She smiled softly. "Maybe I'm not ready to face being back in a place like that. Maybe I do want to stay out here, feel free. Be with you. Maybe it will remind me of Naruto, of my father. Maybe, but I'll do it."

"If you can't-"

"I can," she bit out. "It's not Nagasaki."

"But I can't promise you it'll be different."

"Why would you need to do that?" She quirked her head.

When he didn't answer, she kissed him.

"Nothing's easy, right? And you can't run from your fears forever. Right? I'll be fine."

"Some things are easy," Kakashi smirked.

Sakura just balked at him in annoyance.

"Don't you want to know what's easy?" His lips got dangerously close to hers.

"No."

"Seducing you is pretty easy."

There was a loud crack, and Kakashi felt a ringing in his ears.

"I am not easy!" the pink-haired woman yelled.

"Ouch. I was only trying to make a joke. And, damn, you hit a lot harder than you used to."

Sakura scoffed, crossing her arms. "It's your own fault."

Kakashi sighed, "It is. So, tomorrow, Edo."

"Tomorrow Edo," she repeated.

"It'll be alright," he ran a hand through her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Kakashi held an arm firmly around Sakura's waist as they approached the rows of buildings that made up the outskirts of Edo. In the distance loomed the tiered roofs of the great shrines and Edo palace.

The two walked quietly along the street seeing the curtains of houses flap open to let in the refreshing summer breeze.

"Are people staring?" Sakura asked, too afraid to take her eyes off her feet.

"Just keep walking."

"You're helpful," she grumbled.

_We must have picked the wrong end to town to walk through,_ Kakashi mused.

People were indeed staring at the odd couple wandering through. Though, Kakashi couldn't blame them. He knew that he and Sakura couldn't even pass for beggars in this city dressed as they were. Mud and dirt caked to their clothes in odd patterns. Sakura's once-bright attire was now faded pastel, and even her precious obi was a dingy cream instead of white. Seams were ripped, shoes were missing, and the packs they both carried looked abused enough to bust open.

"I can feel their eyes on me," she shivered. "Stop looking, stop looking, stop looking," she chanted a near-silent wish.

When the first insult came hurdling at them from a window, Sakura fell deathly still.

"Breath," Kakashi commanded.

She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on the air moving in and out of her lungs.

"Follow me," he tugged her to the side of a building. "They won't see us if we stay in the shadows."

"I feel so awful," Sakura trembled.

"You can do this."

"But it's so…" she bit her lip. _Disgraceful. Why should we have to hide?_ She shook her head hard.

Her eyes met his, and they took off again. They ducked from building to building using alleys and shadows to avoid drawing more attention to themselves.

Soon, the city became more dense, and suddenly their senses were assaulted with delicious wafting aromas, the calls of vendors, and the electric buzz of a crowd.

Sakura didn't say anything as they approached the market, but her steps were becoming more cautious. She could hear dull thud of the ground against her foot reverberate up her spine; the hairs on her arms stood on end.

They passed the first stall; a lady was selling small, silver fish. Sakura caught her eye for a long moment before she looked away and immediately felt the bile in her stomach rise.

"Kakashi, I…" she tried to speak.

His grip on her arm tightened, and he pulled her steadily along.

The thrum of colors, of people, around her made her feel dizzy.

Stalls decorated in bright red followed one after the other.

People called all around: buy this! Buy this!

The taste of foods crept over her mouth. Sweet, sticky dango seemed to coat her tongue heavily in one moment. The next a smoky essence filled her lungs. Then the putrid taste of fermented, fried tofu.

The constant swirl of energy disoriented. It swept through her like a billion unfiltered rays of sunlight. Steps became uneven. Vision went black. Bones became jelly. She stumbled.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called.

Her world came into blinding focus on the man in front of her. Green orbs met dark pools, and Sakura could feel hundreds of eyes boring into her back, unrelenting.

"They're - I can't -" Her pupils dilated; her iris flicked back and forth.

"It's just you and I," his gaze held steady.

"They're looking," her mouth fell open.

He caught it with his own. His lips slid over hers, coaxing, guiding, stealing her breath.

Sakura closed her eyes, and she was suddenly back in Nagasaki. The first day he kissed her in public, in the market. The day they ran. Her father was howling in rage. Sasuke was chasing them down streets. Naruto was calling her name, looking at her with a pleading expression. Everyone looked on with disapproving eyes, and she felt like disintegrating into the eternal nothingness.

Yet Kakashi kissed. He tasted. He slid his tongue, hot and smooth, into her mouth. He plundered. He pillaged.

She shattered.

Tremors, earthquakes, shook Sakura's world, and she was kissing back with abandon. She shook in his arms, lips connected until they hurt.

It was only her, and it was only him. No one else existed.

No one called her name, and no one watched.

It was only them.

They pulled away, and another violent tremor forced itself upon her. It rocked her like an explosion, and the lovers struggled to stay standing.

"That - Please, tell me that wasn't just my imagination, Kakashi," she asked breathlessly.

A scream pierced their ears, and the market descended into chaos before them.

The ground shook with more force than ever.

Someone yelled, "The Black Ships! The Black Ships, they're shooting at us!"


End file.
